Faded Destiny
by Sita 900
Summary: QUEIFER SEIFTIS A person worshipped as a God is getting revenge on the team that defeated Ultimicia. Some will die. Others will come facetoface with a horror beyond imagination. Will a powerful love stop the killing? [chapter 18: Tied Together] R&R!
1. Mission: Kidnap Fujin

~*~ *~* ~*~ ~*~ *~* ~*~  
Author's Notes: Hello! Alright, it feels weird to be writing this story 'cause in my last story, Silver Thread, a lot of the main characters died. Now they are alive. whee whee. OK, I'm scaring myself. On to the story!  
  
If the beginning is boring, don't worry! It will be great later on, I promise! :-D Or if the beginning confuses you, don't worry!!  
~*~ *~* ~*~  
  
Chapter One: Mission: Kidnap Fujin ~*~ *~* ~*~  
  
The underground cove was dark and clamey. Water dripped from the mold-spotted walls and splashed into the semi deep puddles that lay on the wooden floor. There was candles lit everywhere. They hung from the ceiling, sat on perches on the wall, laid to rest on the table, and sat on the floor. The only furniture available was the table and two chairs. The rest of the large room stood bare other than the candles. In this cove a great meeting was about to be held.  
  
The meeting was set for only two people. These two people had been friends-- allies, rather-- for as long as the younger one could remember. The older one was the first to arrive. This person, who prefered to be called Thaaly, owned the haunted underground cove. Thaaly was dressed in a black cloak while standing in the middle of the flickering-light room.  
  
The younger person, who enjoyed being called Fia, arrived only seconds later. Fia was dressed in a brown cloak.  
  
"You are late," Thaaly said in a hoarse voice.  
  
"The clocks spun fast," Fia answered quickly. Thaaly was powerful and was not to be trifulled with.  
  
"Why have you called for me," Thaaly demanded.  
  
"They have harmed me," Fia explained. "They must pay."  
  
Thaaly knew who 'they' were. 'They' were those who attended Balamb Garden. Fia attended this Garden as well. Fia had a double life. Fia lived as a normal teenager at Garden but when alone worshipped Thaaly. Thaaly was Fia's God.  
  
"What have they done." It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"Torchured me and a few others," Fia said. "They must pay."  
  
"Pay they shall," Thaaly said with a nod of aceptance. "What form of revenge am I to do?"  
  
"Play with there minds first," Fia said with a growing smile. "Then kill them."  
  
"I will have to do it to you as well."  
  
Fia winced. "Why?"  
  
"They will know it is you if you are the only one not being harmed," Thaaly explained. "You will be tortured and killed as well. It will be the price of your vengance."  
  
Fia did not even hesitate with her answer. "It is a price I am willing to pay, O great one."  
~*~ *~* ~*~ * ~ * ~ * ~*~ *~* ~*~  
  
Quistis Trepe kissed him again. He tasted so good. Ripe strawberries dunked in layers of whipcream was what he tasted of. Her pale hands were in his longish brown hair. Her delicate fingers were tangeled as she ran her hands through it. He kissed her back with such ferocity she thought she would burst with excitment.  
  
"Wait," Quistis objected. "Stop."  
  
Even as she objected, she kissed him another time. She was the one in charge in this scenario. Her hands were still stuck in his soft hair. His hands however, were all over her body. Touching and exploring her as she kissed him.  
  
This is so not like me, Quistis thought to herself as she let out a soft moan.  
  
But she didn't care. She was having the time of her life. It felt so good to be so bad. As her partner pulled his head aside for air she was reaching for him.  
  
"Come back," she said playfully.  
  
"I need to catch my breath," he said as he turned his head away.  
  
Her full lips formed into a pout. "Please?"  
  
His dark eyes caught hers. "Rinoa will catch us."  
  
Quistis snickered. She was enjoying the thrill of them being caught at any moment too much. "She'll never know."  
  
He didn't answer. He had finally wiggled himself from her grasp and began to walk away.  
  
She hurried after him. "Squall..." she said, annoyed.  
  
He glanced back at her. "I love you."  
  
That stopped her but she wasn't surprised. A delighted grin formed on her pretty face. "I know that."  
  
Squall Leonheart shrugged. "Wanna go to my room?"  
  
She liked that idea. "No more small talk. Let's go."  
  
Quistis grabbed him roughly by the arm and pulled him in the direction of the dorms. Her heart pounded inside her chest as they walked swiftly along.  
  
Squall suddenly stopped and faced her. He opened his mouth and spoke. But it was not his voice but Selphie Tilmitt's that came out.  
  
"Quistis, come on! You're snoring! Wake up!"  
  
That woke Quistis up fast. Her eyes fluttered open and she gazed into her friends' face. A low groan escaped her throat and she rolled over.  
  
All a stupid dream, Quistis thought. Squall and me together... It's always a dream.  
  
Of course, the nineteen year old blonde would never be able to act that way. Even a year after Ultimecia had been defeated she remained the same. She didn't want to become an Instructer again. Quistis just wanted to remain a SeeD, and that meant attending a couple classes.  
  
Quistis felt the back of her head being hit by a pillow. Quistis rolled back over and glared at Selphie just as her friend hit her again.  
  
"Hey!" Quistis choked out as she raised her arms to defend herself.  
  
"Get!" Selphie said loudly as she hit Quistis again. "Up!"  
  
"I'm up!" Quistis shouted, kicking the hyper girl away with her feet. "Hyne. I don't have any classes to attend to today! It's my one and only day to sleep in."  
  
Selphie tossed the pillow aside and stepped back. Her green eyes peered at Quistis like she was nuts. She said as much. "Are you insane!? We have a SeeD mission today!"  
  
"Oh?" Quistis asked as she sat up. She rubbed her eyes sleepily.  
  
Since when? she wondered.  
  
"Yeah!" Selphie went on. "Mission: Kidnap Fujin!"  
  
Yeah, Quistis remembered now. Recently several towns have reported that a certain man in his late teens, with short blonde hair and a long grey trench coat, was taking people hostage and demanding to speak with Squall. Why he didn't come straight to Balamb Garden was unknown. So far he had kidnapped five people, all which were women of his age. Quistis wasn't surprised when she learned all five females were attractive. Seifer Almasy was probably a huge pervert to begin with. Yeah, it was him who demanded to speak with Squall. He probably wanted to start up another reign of terror.  
  
Squall wanted to lead a team after Seifer. Cid would hear nothing of it. He wanted Squall safe, even though Squall was one of the strongest people at Garden. Cid, in fact, appointed Quistis Trepe as leader. She was allowed to pick her own team. She had picked her friends and allies who defeated Ultimecia with her. They were going to nab Fujin and demand Seifer to stop. If he didn't, Fujin would be tortured. Yes, it was cruel. But nobody wanted another war to break out.  
  
"She's at FH, right?" Quistis asked Selphie as she climbed from bed.  
  
"Yes mame!" Selphie said with a quick salute. "We are ready to leave when you are! Tee hee!"  
  
Quistis opened a drawer in her dorm room and pulled out some clothing. Selphie turned around to give Quistis some privacay. "We're waiting at the front gate."  
  
Quistis waited until Selphie was gone and the door was closed before she wiggled free of her satin pajama's and changed into her regular fighting outfit. She grabbed her Save the Queen and hurried out.  
  
She met her friends at the front gate. Zell Dincht grinned as Quistis strolled up. He was kneeling on one knee like he always did.  
  
"Hey Quistis!" He called as he stood. "You set to go?"  
  
"Shouldn't I be asking you that, Zell?" Quistis asked with a slight wave of scorn in her words. Zell had brought several hotdogs, wrapped in warm foil. He had eaten half of them and the other half was lying on the ground.  
  
"I'm ready," Zell said, more quiet this time. He bent to gather his trash.  
  
"Alright," Quistis said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "We're heading to Fishermen's Horizon, where Fujin is most likely at. There we will snatch her and come back to Balamb Garden. We will inform Seifer we are holding his friend hostage and that he must release the other women. This mission will be simple only if we keep our stance. Alright?"  
  
An echoed 'yes' sounded from her friends.  
  
"Good." She smiled and began to walk by them, heading out of Garden. "Shall we?"  
  
Rinoa Heartilly and Selphie were right on her tail. The females seemed to be more ready than the males. Irvine Kinneas was busy talking with a cute red head as she walked by. When he looked over and saw them leaving, he hurried after.  
  
When Zell finished cleaning up and looked over, his group was completly gone. They had already left Garden.  
  
"H-Hey!" Zell shouted. He dropped all the garbage. "Wait for me!!"  
  
He ran as fast as he could after them.  
  
~*~ *~* ~*~  
Author's Note: Chapter One completed. What do you guys think? Please review!!  
:-D 


	2. Seifer's Offer

. :-D  
~*~ *~* ~*~ ~*~ *~* ~*~  
Chapter Two: Seifer's Offer  
  
~*~ *~* ~*~  
  
A year after Ultimecia was defeated and Fujin was still up to her old tricks. She talked the same and looked the same. However, Raijin was nowhere to be found. As Quistis and her team walked into Fisherman's Horison, Fujin was the first person they saw.  
  
Wow, Quistis thought with mild suprise. This is going to be a very simple mission.  
  
Fujin was sitting with her back to them, her feet dangling off the wall and over the water. Zell went to nab her first off, but Quistis waved him down.  
  
"Let me just go," Quistis said quietly to her group. "She won't think of me as her enemy off the bat and won't struggle. We'll have the element of surprise."  
  
"What are we to do?" Rinoa asked, a bit louder than she should have. Quistis didn't hold it against her.  
  
"Go to the Inn." Quistis explained, "I'll bring her there for a drink and then we'll grab her. Expect me there in an hour max."  
  
"Roger," Selphie said with an excited smile. For her part, she seemed thrilled to play a part on such a mission. She gave a spunky wave and ushered the others off. They were careful not to make much noise as they walked by Fujin.  
  
Quistis tilted her head slightly, sizing up the silver-haired women. Her right hand briskly touched her whip but she knew not to use it... yet.  
  
Quistis took a deep breath and began to walk over towards her target, who sat about 100 feet away. When half the distance had been walked, Fujin suddenly stood up. She didn't turn around. She just stood there. Quistis thought nothing of it and kept walking.  
  
When the blonde woman was close enough to touch Fujin, Fujin said, "STOP."  
  
Quistis froze in her tracks, as startled as someone could be. How did Fujin know someone was behind her? Then again, there was nobody else in sight. Fujin probably heard her feet thudding against the ground.  
  
"TREPE." Fujin said.  
  
Quistis' eyes widend slightly. Fujin knew it was her! But, how? The next voice Quistis heard made her want to faint."  
  
"Yeah, don't move, Trepe."  
  
Cold, harsh voice. Very deep and throaty. Who other than Seifer Almasy?  
  
A gloved hand landed on her shoulder and gripped cruely. Quistis gasped as pain shot down her arm. Quistis forced her way from his grasp and spun around. Seifer stood there with a hard grin formed from ear to ear. Even though Quistis had known it was him behind her, the shock of seeing him was overwhelming. After all, a precious year had passed since she had last seen him. She was sad to say he hadn't changed at all. His clothing, his hair style-- he was the same. Then again, she looked the same as well.  
  
She remembered who she was dealing with. He was kidnapping girls her age.  
  
"Seifer," she said quickly. "What are you doing here?"  
  
His grin widened, if that was possibe. "The delicious girls I stole did not send Squall after me. I'm sure he will come for the next girl I take."  
  
She didn't want to know, but had to ask. "Who would that be?"  
  
"Why, Instructer," Seifer said coyly. "That would be... you."  
  
With that, Quistis suddenly found herself falling. She hit hard on her right side, on her elbow. Electric pain shot out from her elbow. It took her a moment to registure that she had just been tripped by Fujin.  
  
Before Quistis had the chance to fully regain her senses, Seifer had grabbed her by the neck of her shirt and half lifted her up. He then punched her hard in the face. Her head snapped back as he hit her, and soon she had a splitting headache. He punched her a second time, a third. With each hit she came closer and closer to losing conciousness. A dull roar sounded in her ears.  
  
He finally stopped hitting her when blood began to splatter from her nose and pour from her mouth. By now she felt light headed and weak. He scooped her, rather roughly, up into his arms and began to walk away. The roar in her ears grew louder, so loud she thought she'd go insane. Her eyes swam with angry red as she was carried.  
  
Over all the noise only she heard, she heard Fujin call out, "WELL?"  
  
"Well what?" Seifer called back. "Forget it, Fujin. I don't need you anymore."  
  
Those were the last words Quistis Trepe heard before her eyes closed. The roar suddenly stopped in her ears and her body went limp. She felt her head rest against Seifer's chest as she exhaled the air in her lungs.  
  
* * * *  
  
Squall Leonhart tapped the edge of his desk as he waited. He had approved that Cid had made Quistis leader of the team that was sent out to kidnap Fujin. He probably would have made her leader if it was up to him. He knew she would not let him down.  
  
Actually, Squall was waiting for the team to return. They were actually late. Very unlike them. He was sitting in his very lavish dormroom.  
  
As he waited, he picked up a picture of a woman on his desk. The raven-haired woman smiled her beautiful smile at the camra. He smiled fondly.  
  
A knock sounded at the door. He quickly set the picture of his love, Rinoa Heartilly, aside.  
  
"Come in," he called.  
  
The door opened. A tall and shady looking young SeeD cadet stepped in. "Sir, I bring you news on the team that was sent out."  
  
Squall stood and nodded. "Continue."  
  
The guy looked nervous. Actually, he looked terrified. "...Maybe Mr. Almasy will tell it better than me."  
  
Squall was instantly alert. "What do you mean?"  
  
Another person stepped into the doorway. This person was dressed in a long red trenchcoat.  
  
"Seifer," Squall whispered.  
  
"Squall," Seifer said with a smirk. "How've you been?"  
  
Squall grabbed his gunblade from near the wall. He glanced back towards Seifer. The SeeD cadet was gone. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Seifer leaned against the door, acting bored. "You will come to Edea's House tomorrow morning at sunrise. You will come alone."  
  
Squall almost laughed. Almost. "Why should I?"  
  
"Because someone very dear to you is there," Seifer said coldly. "And if you don't come, I will kill her."  
  
Rinoa!!  
  
Squall's head spun. Hyne, the bastard had his Rinoa!  
  
"I'm sure you don't want to see Trepe die." Seifer finished his proposal.  
  
Quistis!!  
  
Squall didn't feel any relief when he found out that Rinoa was safe. Quistis meant just as much to him as Rinoa did.  
  
"What did you do," Squall demanded, an icy edge on his voice.  
  
Seifer chuckled. "She's in pain, unconcious, and hurt badly. She will die if you don't show up alone tomorrow at sunrise."  
  
"I'll be there," Squall promised him. He did not need to think about his answer. He would fight a thousand dragons if it meant saving Quistis, or any of his friends. He grinded his teeth and fought back the urge to cut Seifer in half. If he killed Seifer now, there was no way he'd find out where Quistis was. "Alone. But you must promise me Quistis will be alive when I get there."  
  
Seifer nodded. "Deal. It is done. See you then, commander."  
  
With that Seifer turned himself around and walked out, his coat billowing out behind him.  
  
Squall sighed and sat on his bed, letting his gunblade fall and clatter to the floor. He rested his head in his hands and fought hard to think.  
  
I'll save you, Quistis. Don't worry.  
  
And where the hell was Rinoa and the others? Did Seifer get them too? Did he... kill them?  
  
Tomorrow, when he saved Quistis, he would kill Seifer Almasy. Seifer would regret ever messing with Squall.  
  
He would regret even being born.  
~*~ *~* ~*~  
  
Author's Note: OMG! Chapter two done! Aight, the love pairing in this story is gonna be Quistis and ....?? I dunno who to pair Quistis up with!! PLEASE!! When you review, TELL ME WHO QUISTIS SHOULD BE PAIRED WITH!!! QuistisXSeifer, QuistisXSquall, QuistisXZell, QuistisXIrvine, QuistisXSelphie... I dun care. Just tell me!!  
:-D 


	3. Sunrise

:-)  
  
Chapter Three: Sunrise  
.~.~  
Thaaly, the dark and mysterious one, laid Rinoa Heartilly's picture out on the table. Rinoa's picture was the last one to be put down. The pictures on the table were laid in a circle. Squall, Rinoa, Zell, Quistis, Irvine, and Selphie were at the upper half of the circle. The lower half consisted of Cid, Edea, Raijin, Seifer, and Fujin.  
  
Thaaly gently tapped one of the pictures. This person was the one who called apon Thaaly to destroy them all.  
  
But before Thaaly killed them, mind games were to be played. Simple mind games that would seem harmless at first. Mind games that made Thaaly chuckle.  
  
Thaaly randomly picked up a picture and looked at it. The picture showed Quistis Trepe, who had chosen not to smile in her picture. Thaaly chuckled again. Thaaly had the perfect mind-game planned out.  
  
A simple mind game. An entertaining mind game to watch. They would tear each other apart.  
  
Thaaly set Quistis' picture back down and cast the spell.  
~.~  
* * * *  
~.~  
The first thing Quistis felt was the pain. Her whole body ached of it. Her headache threatened to split her head in half at any second. She let out a small yet agony filled groan. Her eyes fluttered open. She couldn't see where she was. No light lit the room.  
  
What happened... she wondered as she raised her hands to her head. She winced slightly when she felt a warm, sticky goo on her swollen face. Pulling her hands away, she foolishly looked at them. Her laugh came from her throat in a bubbled tone. There was no way she could see the blood without any light, and she knew it was blood. Her pain told her that it was blood. She tried to stand but had no strength in her limbs to pull herself up. She remained in a half-way sitting position, biting her lip.  
  
She suddenly remembered Seifer beating her into a bloody mass with his fist. He must have taken her here-- wherever she was. For all she knew, Seifer dumped her here to die.  
  
"Seifer!" She called over, giving it a chance. He might come to her. "Are you there!?"  
  
The sound of her own voice shocked her. She sounded hoarse and scratchy, compared to her peaceful, fluid-articulate voice she was used to.  
  
She did not wait long for an answer to her calls. In the near distance, a door opened and light flooded into the little room. A tall and powerful built figure stood in the doorway.  
  
She squinted as she waited for her eyes to adjust to the light.  
  
"Quit your shouting," a hard voice sneered. "I hear you."  
  
"Seifer," she whispered.  
  
Quistis tore her eyes from him and looked about the room. Actually- another shock to her- Seifer had dumped her into a tiny bedroom. She was laying on the floor next to a little bed. Across the room was a dresser and a vanity desk. There was no window's.  
  
"Yeah, what is it," Seifer grumbled.  
  
"Water," she coughed weakly, her eyes back on him. "Water. Please?"  
  
He grumbled something she couldn't understand, turned and walked out. He shut the door behind him.  
  
To weak to find out if the door was locked or not, all Quistis could do was sit there and wait.  
  
Her kidnapper did not keep her waiting. Within minutes he was in the room carrying a large glass of water. As he entered this time, he flipped on the light switch. Harsh light covered the room completely from overhead.  
  
Seifer set the water on the desk and glanced down at the fatigued blonde. He grabbed her roughly and sat her into an upright position, leaning her back against the bed. He kneeled infront of her. He reached for the water with his right hand while tilting and holding her head back with his left. He was no longer hurting her. His grip was gentle on her.  
  
The glass was placed to her lips. Soon, cool liquid spilled into her mouth and trickled down her throat. Quistis gulped at the water hungrily, taking huge swallows.  
  
"Not too much," Seifer cautioned. "I don't want you to die," he chuckled, "yet."  
  
Too soon the water was pulled away. Seifer set it back on the dresser and stood.  
  
"More," Quistis begged. Her throat still felt sore.  
  
He walked for the door. Right before he closed it he said, "Drink more when you can stand, Instructor."  
  
With that the door was closed and she was alone again.  
  
Alone with her pain, her thoughts, and her fears.  
~.~  
****  
  
~.~  
Squall wanted to tell Rinoa where he was going. As he walked towards the front gate at 5:00 AM, he was hesitant about turning back and telling Rinoa. But he knew he couldn't tell her. She'd want to go with him. She'd want a lot of people to go. And Seifer would have a careful eye out for him. He'd see Squall and his army coming over the hill and he'd probably beat Quistis to death with a stick. He could let nobody know where he was going. As it was, everyone was shaken up of Quistis' disappearance. Actually, Squall hadn't told anyone about Seifer's little visitation to him.  
  
"Squall!!"  
  
Squall winced as he heard the loud voice that belonged to the one-and-only Zell Dincht. Yeah, as Squall turned he saw the petite male jogging towards him. Zell was wearing-- and from this Squall smirked-- pajama's with bunny's and squirrels on them.  
  
"Zell," Squall said, a little annoyed. "What are you doing awake at this hour?"  
  
"I saw you leave the dorm room," Zell explained. He looked impatient, "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm going out," Squall said flatly. He was running late as it was. He had no time to be explaining such things to Zell.  
  
"I hope your lookin for Quistis," Zell said.  
  
"Yeah, of course," Squall said. He turned around and began to walk away.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Zell walking quickly beside him. "I'm coming with you, then, if your looking for her."  
  
Squall sighed, "go back to the dorms, Zell."  
  
"Why can't I come along," Zell whined.  
  
"Because..." Squall said calmly.  
  
"Come on, Squall!" Zell persisted. "I want to find her. ...I miss her a lot."  
  
So do I, he thought as he lowered his dark gaze.  
  
"I'm going far away to look for her," Squall informed him.  
  
"I'm coming."  
  
"No, your not."  
  
"Yes, I am!" Zell said, getting fired up. "Damnit, Squall! You don't know how I feel about her!"  
  
Squall hesitated. Was Zell admitting he had feelings for his former instructor? "How do you feel?"  
  
Zell's face instantly flushed. "Uh, well, I-- Oh, what would you know about it anyways!!"  
  
"And how do you think I feel about Quistis?" Squall challenged.  
  
He snorted, "Like you'd care."  
  
"I'm getting up at early hours to save her," Squall said with a nod. "Aren't I?"  
  
Both men stared at each other for several seconds.  
  
Does Zell love her, Squall wondered. Well, he can't love her. Because I...  
  
"...I'm leaving," Squall said, breaking the silent tension. "Go back to sleep, Zell."  
  
Before Zell could reply, Squall hurried away.  
* * * *  
A gentle hand rested on her arm. It gave her a tender shake, stirring her from her unconscious slumber. Quistis groaned and opened her eyes, staring at the uncaring face of Seifer.  
  
"What," Quistis mumbled.  
  
"Get up," Seifer commanded. "Your precious Squall will be here soon."  
  
Quistis was instantly alert. She sat up quickly. The night before, when she had regained strength, she had tried to break the door down and flee. When she found escape impossible, she lay down on the hard bed and drifted to dream land.  
  
"What do you mean?" Quistis questioned.  
  
Seifer smirked, edging away from her. "He is coming here to save you. I will kill him when he arrives."  
  
Here? Where is here?  
  
"Why?" Quistis asked.  
  
Seifer's eyes darkened. "Stop asking so many questions, bitch. Get up now or I will kill you."  
  
Quistis wisely kept her mouth shut and stood, staring up at the tall man who stood before her. "Happy?" she asked, bitter.  
  
Seifer's smirk remained. "Very."  
  
Quistis went to make a wild dash for the open door, but realized her feet were chained up, kinda close together. They were not chained last night and she swore at herself for falling asleep. There was no way she could run and escape now.  
  
Seifer began to walk from the room and motioned her with a gloved hand to follow. "Get out here, bitch."  
  
Quistis obeyed, and wondered where he had stowed her whip. Oh, how she longed for her Save the Queen right then. Seifer's Hyperion rested in a comfortable manor under his long trench coat. He would kill her if she even neared him.  
  
Outside her room, she quickly glanced about to see if she recognized her surroundings. When she saw where she was, her heart skipped a beat.  
  
Edea's House. Where she grew up.  
  
"Hyne," Quistis whispered. The room she was locked in was one of the more in-tact rooms of the broken down orphanage. Why had Seifer decided to bring her here?  
  
"What did you say?" Seifer asked, stepping over a uprooted floor board.  
  
"Nothing," Quistis replied. "I said nothing."  
  
The sun rose in the sky; it was a beautiful sunrise. Quistis felt the presence of another person in the room. She whirled around, expecting to be clobbered by Raijin or Fujin or another goon.  
  
But it was Squall standing there. Just Sqaull. Looking more beautiful than ever. Yeah, Quistis still loved him. She never stopped loving him. Squall stared at her for a moment's time only before bringing out his gunblade.  
  
Seifer stepped infront of her, shoving her far behind him. He blocked her view from Squall.  
  
"Trepe," Seifer commanded in a stern voice. "Back to your room."  
  
"I think not," Quistis said.  
  
She could practically see him grinning. "Then you will die, as soon as I finish him off."  
  
Now Seifer had his gunblade out. And both of the two enemy's prepared for battle where only one would survive.  
.~.~  
Author's Note: Ok!! It's between Quall and Queifer((NOT Seiftis!!)) Vote's so far:  
  
Quall: 4  
  
Queifer: 8  
  
If you want a Quall, better get your votes in!! Keep voting, everyone! :-D What do you think so far? Please review what you think, also! Thanks!  
. ~.~ 


	4. Take Me Away

Chapter Four: Take Me Away  
  
  
  
  
  
Metal clinked against metal. Dozens of yellow sparks flew through the air. The two blades were pulled apart and then once more forced to contact each other. Quistis Trepe watched nervously as Squall and Seifer fought. She prayed that Squall won but hoped he would not kill Seifer. They needed to know where the girls- the ones Seifer kidnapped- were. At the moment, their lives were in Squall's hands.  
  
Quistis spotted her whip lying on a beat-up chair several yards behind her. She glanced at Seifer to make sure he wasn't paying attention to her. He wasn't, all his concentration was focused on murdering Squall. Quistis quickly dashed over and snatched up her Save the Queen. She then jumped next to Squall and held her whip firm, prepared to attack Seifer.  
  
To her surprise, Squall shoved her several feet away. "Get back!" he snarled.  
  
Quistis stumbled aside, her azure eyes wide. "Squall! You cannot fight him alone!"  
  
"This is MY fight!" Squall said, sounding breathless. As he dodged a swing of Seifer's Hyperion, he shouted, "leave!"  
  
I'm not leaving you to die, Squall.  
  
Her mind was set. Quistis took a step forward and swung her whip at Seifer's legs. It caught and wrapped itself around, catching Seifer off guard. Quistis braced herself and then yanked the whip as hard as she could. Seifer was pulled off his feet and fell hard on his stomach. It was obvious he had the wind knocked out of him.  
  
Squall towered above Seifer, a weird gleam in his eyes. A sneer rested on his lips as Seifer coughed. Squall pointed the tip of his gunblade down and raised it above his head.  
  
God! Quistis thought. He's gonna kill Seifer!  
  
"Squall!" Quistis cried out. "Stop!"  
  
Quistis dropped her whip and raced at Squall. She had to stop him. Seifer rolled onto his back, staring up at Squall with a confused look on his handsome face.  
  
Squall was a second away from bringing his gunblade down and piercing Seifer's chest with it. Quistis didn't have time to think. She dove through the air, arms outstretched, for Squall. As Squall swung the blade down, Quistis tackled him. As they both fell to the side, Squall released his weapon from his hand. The sound of flesh being torn open filled the air.  
  
Quistis rolled away from Squall and sat up. Squall's gunblade stuck out of Seifer.  
  
"Hyne," Quistis whispered. She crawled over to Seifer.  
  
The blade had missed his chest and had sunk itself deep into Seifer. Luckily, it had missed his chest and hit Seifer between his shoulder and heart. Seifer stared up at Quistis with a twisted look on his face. Before she could say anything to him, he had pulled the blade from him and leapt to his feet. He took Quistis up with him. He gripped Quistis tightly and glared at Squall as Squall stood.  
  
"God damn you," Seifer swore at Squall. He let out a pained groan. "Look what you did to me!"  
  
Seifer's blood poured all over Quistis. She did not fight against him. His speech was slurred- he was losing too much blood too fast. He was going to lose conscious soon and there was no reason for her to be afraid.  
  
"I'm gonna kill this bitch," Seifer jerked Quistis roughly.  
  
"That bitch just stopped me from killing you. She saved your life." Squall said calmly.  
  
"I'm still gonna kill her," Seifer growled. He sounded so sleepy. His grip loosened on Quistis but she did not fight to free herself.  
  
Seifer groaned again and let go of Quistis. Quistis turned around to face Seifer and took several steps backward. Seifer raced his hands to his head. "...What did you do to me...?"  
  
Neither of them answered him. Seifer groaned a final time than fell backwards, crashing to the ground.  
  
Quistis ignored the unconscious enemy and turned to face her rescuer. "Squall," she said quietly.  
  
Squall glanced at Quistis briefly before walking outside. He came back in shortly with some thick rope. He walked over to Seifer and pulled him to his feet. Squall quickly set him in a chair.  
  
"Where'd you get the rope?" Quistis wondered out loud.  
  
"Brought it from Garden." Squall explained. He wrapped the rope once around Seifer's feet. "Help me tie him up."  
  
Quistis obeyed. What else could she do?  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
All across Balamb Garden, cadet's were talking of Quistis Trepe and Squall Leonhart. Word had it that they beat the evilly famous Seifer Almasy.  
  
"Did you hear? Squall rescued Quistis from a tower." Said one SeeD.  
  
"Yeah, it was surrounded by fifty dragons!" replied another. "Squall beat Seifer and saved Quistis! Wow, it's like a faerie tale!"  
  
"I know! I also heard Squall asked Quistis to marry him after it all!"  
  
"Really? I heard that too! She said yes!"  
  
Quistis was walking down the halls of Garden, listening to the conversations that people held. She chuckled with each new thing she heard. Where were people getting such interesting lies? Not that she wanted to tell people differently. She enjoyed the fact that people thought her and Squall were getting married.  
  
And Hyne, did she wish it were true.  
  
She was on her way to the Jail Room, where Seifer was imprisoned. Cid, Squall, and many others had questioned Seifer to find out where the kidnapped girls were, but he refused to answer. They had sent Quistis next, as a last resort. Everybody knew Seifer would not answer her questions either, but it was worth a try.  
  
As she walked along, she told herself she would visit Selphie and Rinoa later. Selphie was her best friend and she missed her terribly. Rinoa was also her friend and Quistis needed the childish girl to cheer her up. Quistis was feeling more depressed than she ever had before.  
  
The guards let her into the Jail Room. There she saw Seifer chained to the far wall, looking extremely pissed off. She didn't blame him.  
  
I'd be pissed, too.  
  
She nodded to a guard in the room. "Leave us."  
  
The guard nodded and left the two blondes alone.  
  
"Seifer," Quistis called out.  
  
Seifer glanced at her, flames of hatred burned inside his eyes. "Trepe," he growled.  
  
"Where are they, Seifer?"  
  
"Get the fuck outta here, Trepe." Seifer snarled.  
  
Quistis sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. Of course he would never answer. What was everyone thinking, trying to get him to answer her? He had kidnapped her, for god's sake!  
  
And Squall... As soon as Quistis and him got back to Garden, he had ignored her completely! Once more he had shut her out of his life! Her love for him was so strong she could no longer take it. She was in her dorm room, about to overdose in sleeping-pills, when Cid had knocked on her door. She had already taken three and had two bottles left to go. When Cid told her to talk to Seifer, she left the pills behind. She would not kill herself.  
  
A wave of depression washed over her. Quistis walked to the door and picked a key off the wall. The key was one to open Seifer's locks up. She took a deep breath and walked over to Seifer. She walked to the wall that chained his arms and undid the chains.  
  
Quistis would not be seeing Rinoa or Selphie soon after all.  
  
She unlocked his right arm and moved to his left. The entire time Seifer stared at her with a bewildered look on his face. His arms were the only thing chained. He made no move to leave or harm her as soon as he was freed. Quistis threw the key to the side and sat down next to him. He continued to walk her and sit there, obviously confused.  
  
Quistis was confused as well. What was she doing??  
  
She reached out and touched his bandaged wound. "Does it hurt?"  
  
"What are you doing?" Seifer asked, unable to hide the shock in his voice.  
  
"You want revenge on Squall," Quistis said. "You need someone to make him come to you. Kidnap me again, Seifer."  
  
Seifer looked confused. "Why are you helping me?"  
  
Quistis wanted to scream. She wanted to get out of that room fast. She did NOT want Seifer free. She was terrified of what was going on. It felt as if someone was making her free him.  
  
Quistis went to stand and run for the door but couldn't. Instead, she lowered her head. "Take me away, Seifer."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Because... I want to be near you...  
  
Quistis jerked her head up at her own thoughts. Where the hell had that come from!? She was beginning to worry herself. Hah... only beginning to.  
  
"Just do it, before I change my mind." Quistis snapped.  
  
Quistis, stand up! she thought frantically. What are you doing!? Get out of here! Fast!  
  
Seifer stood, and Quistis stood too. She handed him her whip.  
  
"You might need this to get out," she said simply.  
  
Hyne! Run, Quistis!  
  
He accepted her Save the Queen and gently grabbed Quistis by the arm. There was no need to be rough on the willing.  
  
"Let's go," he said sternly.  
  
They both walked to the door. Seifer threw the door open, yanked her out, and began to attack the guards.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Four is over. Aight, it looks like this story is going to be a Queifer. NOT SEIFTIS!! Queifer. Queifer. AND STILL VOTE FOR LOVE PAIRING! Anyways, please review!! 


	5. Tied Up and Twisted

.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Five: Tied Up and Twisted  
  
  
  
Squall Leonhart was laying on his bed in his dorm room. He had his hands behind his head and was staring blankly at the ceiling. He was thinking hard, and was angry at himself. Something horrible had happened.  
  
He was falling for Quistis.  
  
But how could that be? He had never thought about her in that way. Not once. Now his feelings inside of him were being twisted in a demented way, and all new emotions were being born. These new emotions were taking over the love he had for Rinoa.  
  
Yet something, other than loving Quistis, was not right. Squall had been walking down the hall the day prior and saw Zell and Irvine arguing several feet away. They were arguing about Quistis, and his attention was immediately caught. He had only caught bits and pieces of the argument but what he heard chilled him slightly. He pieced together the fragments he heard and discovered that his friends were arguing over who loved Quistis more. Now THAT was disturbing. All three of the men had fallen for the tall blonde girl. Irvine was supposed to be crushing on Selphie and Squall in love with Rinoa. Yet all three of them liked Quistis.  
  
Something definitely was not right. Squall could feel it in the air. A plaque, a virus had swept over them all. Not that he was calling his precious Quistis part of the virus.  
  
Squall's thoughts were interrupted by a short, bouncy girl stumbling into his room without a knock. Squall instantly sat up as Selphie tumbled to her bare knee's before his bed.  
  
"Squall!" Selphie squeaked, quickly jumping to her booted feet. A panicked look was frozen on the brunette's face.  
  
Uh oh, Squall thought. "What's wrong?"  
  
Selphie grabbed Squall's right arm with both of her hands and yanked him off his bed. She nearly fell back to the ground but Squall's strong hands gripped her shoulders.  
  
"No time to explain!" Selphie shouted as she broke free from his grip. "Come on! Follow me!"  
  
Squall went to object, but Selphie had already darted from his room. The urgency in her voice had spooked him. Selphie never sounded this upset. He had no choice but to run down the halls after her.  
  
Selphie led him to the Jail Room. Squall knew she would.  
  
There was people everywhere- including all his friends. It looked as if Seifer had busted down the door and beaten up the guards. Cid hurried over to him as soon as he spotted him.  
  
"Squall," Cid said. "Seifer's gone."  
  
Obviously. "What happened?"  
  
"He escaped," Cid said. "Killing one guard and severally wounding two others. And he took--"  
  
Cid didn't finish. Squall didn't need him to finish. It was apparent that Quistis was not there. And she had gone to talk to Seifer when he had broken out.  
  
Damnit! Squall cursed himself. And I was the one who wanted Quistis to talk to him in the first place! It's my fault...  
  
Squall glared down at the ground as if the floor had kidnapped Quistis.  
  
I gotta save her!  
  
He looked back up and saw Rinoa standing in front of him. She looked worried; she always looked worried these days.  
  
"Squall," Rinoa said in a surprised tone. "Why are you just standing there!? Go save Quistis!"  
  
"Yeah..." was all Squall said. He turned away from his girlfriend, now facing away from the Jail Room. "I'll go..."  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
Quistis Trepe wanted to know what the hell was going on. For some reason, she had allowed Seifer Almasy to kidnap her. Now, she didn't want him to kidnap her. She wanted to be back at Garden, with Squall. But now she was on Edea's Beach with Seifer, her hands tied behind her back.  
  
Back in the Jail Room, she had wanted to scream, 'GET AWAY FROM ME', but what came out was, 'Take me away.' Something was wrong. It felt as if someone, or something, had possessed her to make her say such things.  
  
She had said them against her own free will.  
  
Seifer and Quistis had not exchanged a single word as they traveled back to Edea's House, which Quistis thought was a bad plan of Seifer-- Squall would look there first.  
  
Of course, maybe that's what Seifer wanted.  
  
He had recovered from his wounds fairly well, and had torn the bandage away from his chest. As soon as the two blondes got to Edea's House, he led her out onto the beach and tied her hands behind her. Then he questioned her.  
  
"Why did you allow this?" He asked.  
  
"Because, I want you to kill Squall." She replied.  
  
Whoa, she thought. Why am I saying such things!? I love Squall!  
  
Seifer took a step back. "Why the fuck do you want Squall dead?"  
  
She didn't answer. Maybe the cruel force inside of her didn't know how to respond to the green-eyed man.  
  
He tilted his head and looked at her. "Well?"  
  
Quistis was terrified. If she had control over her body, she'd be shaking horribly. Her incredible fear must have been what made the force lose control over her. Suddenly, feeling total control, Quistis tossed her head back and screamed bloody murder.  
  
Now Seifer knew something was up too. When Quistis did not silence her cries, he smacked her across the face with the back of his right hand. That quickly shut her up. But she was now running away from him, her hands still tied. Running away from the beach, away from the house, away from him.  
  
But he was faster than she, and she felt him tackle her. She hit the ground hard, his heavy body on top of her. She struggled against him, desperately trying to free her locked hands. He was too strong, too powerful for her to get away.  
  
He grabbed her by her beautiful long blonde hair and stood. He yanked hard on her hair and began to drag her across the ground... back to the house.  
  
White hot pain sizzled across her head as she thought part of her scalp would soon be ripped free. She kicked and screamed, completely losing her 'calm Quistis' attitude. She just wanted free and fast.  
  
Seifer dragged her the short distance back to Edea's House. There he let go of her poor hair and scooped her up into his arms, where she finally gave up. He took her inside and set her down into a chair. Taking rope- the same rope he used the first time with her- he tied her up.  
  
He sat back and looked at Quistis with his insane green eyes. He peered at her with a grin so idiotic that if Quistis' head hadn't hurt so much, she swore she would have vomited in his face.  
  
"Now," Seifer said pleasantly. "Tell me what the fuck is going on."  
  
Quistis hung her head, pained. "I don't know."  
  
He whooped, slapping his thigh with his hand. "You don't know? Damn. I thought you did, holding me in such suspense."  
  
"Tylenol," Quistis said in a voice barely a whisper.  
  
He leaned closer. "What? Did you want Tylenol? Tell me and I'll get you some."  
  
"I don't know," Quistis repeated.  
  
"Then, I guess you gotta suffer."  
  
Quistis let her head drop against her chest. "Go to hell."  
  
He snorted. "I may go there, but not today, dear Instructor."  
  
She didn't respond.  
  
"Besides," he continued. "I got what I want."  
  
Quistis was curious. "And what is that?"  
  
He smiled. "You're here, aren't you?"  
  
What does he mean by that?  
  
Seifer reached out with a glove hand and cupped Quistis' chin with it. He tilted her head up to face him. For a moment, Quistis thought she saw pain deep inside the cold depths of Seifer's eyes. But then he laughed in her face.  
  
"You look like shit, Instructor." He stood and walked away. "Try to get some sleep.  
  
Pain in Seifer's eyes? Quistis chuckled to herself. Yeah, like Seifer'd have feelings.  
  
There was no way she'd be going to sleep with him nearby. She was tied up and twisted, broken down and lonely. It didn't matter though. It was all part of Seifer's sick plan.  
  
She wondered if Squall was coming for her. She prayed he didn't. She prayed he would forget all about Quistis Trepe, like she never existed. Seifer would surely try and kill Squall if he came to save her.  
  
"Squall," she whispered tiredly. "Don't come. Please- just stay away."  
  
A voice, one other than Seifer's, filled the room. "And why should he stay away?"  
  
Quistis' head snapped up. She ignored the blinding pain in her head, no, in her whole body and stared. Why was he there?  
  
"Squall," she gasped.  
  
  
  
. 


	6. First True Victim

.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Six: First True Victim  
  
  
  
Quistis Trepe was not happy to see Squall Leonhart standing there. What on earth did he think he was doing, coming to rescue her? He was going to get himself killed. She glared at him. He was standing there in such a sure manor. He obviously believed he would be killing Seifer Almasy in the next few minutes. Hyne, he seemed to read her mind.  
  
"This time you can't stop me," Squall said as he fingered his gunblade. "You can't save Almasy this time. I'll kill him. He'll be dead, and I'll have won..." his voice trailed off, as if he wanted to continue the sentence.  
  
"Won what?" Quistis asked him as she began to slowly fight against her restrains.  
  
Squall left his gunblade be and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked away from her and stared at the floor. "...You..."  
  
"What!?"  
  
Since when have I become a fucking prize!?  
  
Squall did not respond to her startled reply. He only but continued to gaze onto the stone ground.  
  
"Yes," Quistis murmured sarcastically. "Because the floor is just so interesting." Then she added softly, "it's not going to inspire you a great answer, Squall."  
  
Squall dropped his arms to his side. He twisted his head back and looked at her again. No, he was looking past her. Staring at someone else.  
  
"You," came Squall's one-word call out.  
  
Quistis could hear footsteps behind her, walking about slowly. She rolled her hazed blue eyes with slight boredom. Seifer and Squall were dragging this out way too much.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Squall demanded sharply.  
  
"That's all I get?" squeaked a high pitched voice. "Is 'what am I doing here'? Excuse me!?"  
  
Squall's face instantly softened. Quistis struggled to turn her head all the way around. Yeah, out of the corner of her eye Quistis saw a flash of black and blue. Rinoa Heartilly.  
  
"I'm sorry," Squall apologized. "But Seifer--"  
  
"Why haven't you talked to me lately?" Rinoa butted in. "I mean, it really seems as if you've been ignoring me!"  
  
"I've had things to do."  
  
"Aren't I more important than silly tasks?"  
  
Quistis' mind swam and her mouth fell open slightly.  
  
Oh GOD! I don't believe what I'm hearing! They are having a relationship argument now! Hello, I'm tied up! Seifer's going to kill us all! Rinoa, get your head outta your...  
  
"Rinoa," Quistis said softly.  
  
"Yes, Quistis?" Now Quistis could see Rinoa. The raven-haired woman had moved into her line of vision.  
  
Quistis smiled faintly. She then said in a bitter-sweet voice, "get your head out of your ass and untie me!!"  
  
Wow, did that make Squall and Rinoa's chin's drop! It was obvious to everyone in the room that Quistis was about to lose it. Rinoa started to speak but could not get the words out. People must not ever be rude to dear, innocent Rinoa.  
  
A loud clapping sounded out from behind Quistis. Lord, what was with everyone standing behind her!?  
  
"Bravo," came Seifer's deep voice. "Quite a show."  
  
Quistis once more struggled to see over her shoulder. Squall had a hate-filled expression traced on his features and Rinoa looked sort of annoyed.  
  
"You all are such wonderful actors." Seifer said with scorn in his voice. "Beautiful. Now, if you don't mind..." Quistis heard a blade being pulled out from its sheath. "I think it is time for the closing act. Where the young and handsome Squall Leonhart meets his death."  
  
Squall was instantly ready for battle. With one quick jump he was behind Quistis and Rinoa. All Quistis could hear was metal contacting metal and frustrated grunts as the men failed to pierce one and others sweating flesh.  
  
Please, Quistis silently begged. Fight somewhere so I can see!  
  
She was still getting free of her restraints, still wondering what spell had been cast against her to make her allow Seifer to capture her. Rinoa had snapped free from her state of watching the men fight and began to attack the rope that bound Quistis' feet and legs to the chair. Rinoa was quicker than Quistis suspected. In a moments time Rinoa was working at Quistis arms and her legs were free. Then before Quistis could blink she was completely untied.  
  
Freedom. As long as no more spells were cast.  
  
Leaping to her aching feet, Quistis gave Rinoa a quick smile. "Thank you, Rinoa."  
  
Rinoa returned the smile. Rinoa really did have a very lovely smile. The two shared the moment of relief before looking back at the fighting boys.  
  
But now they were no longer fighting just to kill each other.  
  
"God damnit she's mine!" Seifer snarled as he swung his Hyperion at Squall. He missed the nose by half an inch.  
  
Who is his, Quistis foolishly wondered.  
  
"Quistis could never love you," Squall spat as he dodged another one of Seifer's vicious attacks.  
  
Rinoa seemed to understand right away. It still took Quistis a moment as she watched Rinoa's face pull back in shock. Then she got it. They were fighting over HER. Fighting over Quistis Trepe. The smart blonde ex-instructor. The one who could never hold a candle to Rinoa Heartilly or Selphie Tilmitt.  
  
Rinoa looked hurt as the men began to swear back and forth on who Quistis belonged to. She turned and looked at Quistis and a pained look was frozen on her delicate face. Quistis shook her head, bewildered.  
  
That is when Quistis saw it. Squall had a odd light shining in his enchanting eyes. A gold light with a red hue. It glistened and sparkled evilly. Seifer had the same light buried in the depth's of his emerald eyes as well.  
  
Quistis understood now.  
  
It was a spell. Someone WAS casting a spell against them. It made Quistis let Seifer kidnap her. It made both men love her.  
  
Seifer had been knocked over. He landed right behind poor Rinoa. Rinoa was not paying attention. She had her head lowered.  
  
Seifer stood. His back was literally only an inch from Rinoa's. Squall hovered in front of him. A determined look on his face.  
  
"Forever mine," Squall whispered. He raised his blade high. Light reflected off of it. Reflected off the blade and the light in his eyes.  
  
Rinoa's soft hair fell into her face. Probably to keep so nobody could see her crying.  
  
The blade swung down. Cut the air sharply towards Seifer. And Seifer quickly dove out of the way. Squall's eyes widened and quickly tried to stop. But he couldn't. The blade made a fatal slash through Rinoa. Tore through her blue duster with the wings. Ripped through the black top underneath. Made a sickening sound of tearing flesh as it cut through her back.  
  
Rinoa stumbled forward and Quistis raced forward. Rinoa slumped down and Quistis caught her before she hit the ground. Quistis lowered her friend to the floor, sinking down with her. She completely tuned out what was happening to Squall and Seifer. She now only cared about Rinoa.  
  
A tear slipped from Rinoa's dark eyes. A tear from the pain of the raw slash in her back, or from the pain of Squall loving another? Quistis understood it was both, but more of Squall loving Quistis more than her own bloody death. Rinoa loved Squall with all her heart and soul... Quistis saw this now.  
  
No spell had been placed over Rinoa. The entire time her eyes remained untainted of the strange light. A spell wasn't even placed over her to dull the pain.  
  
"Curaga!" Quistis shouted out as she tried to cast the spell. Nothing happened.  
  
Quistis snapped her head towards Seifer, who carried many on him. "Draw Curaga!" she commanded. But nothing happened. An anti- magic field?  
  
No potions were on her or Rinoa. Nor any in the area.  
  
Rinoa Heartilly was going to die.  
  
"Its OK," Quistis told the dying woman softly. "Squall loves you... Did you see that light in his eyes? It is an evil spell. He loves you, 'Noa."  
  
Rinoa tried to say something but could not. A cauldron of black, bubbly blood spurred from her lips as she tried to speak. It ran down her pale cheeks and stained the ground below them, mingling with the blood from her shredded back. Quistis doubted she could feel the pain anymore. Rinoa closed her eyes.  
  
A minute passes as Quistis says a quick prayer to Hyne for her friends soul. She still didn't know what Seifer and Squall are doing. Suddenly Rinoa opens her eyes and gives Quistis a smile.  
  
"Rinoa!" Quistis cried  
  
"Yeah?" Rinoa asked softly. She seemed to be unaware of her grave condition. "Thanks for the curaga. Though I don't remember them ever leaving me this cold."  
  
A tremor passed through Rinoa and more dark blood spilled over her lips. Her eyes closed a last time and Quistis felt the life leave Rinoa.  
  
Rinoa had died. Squall had killed her.  
  
* * * *  
  
Zell wondered why he was suddenly so in love with Miss. Trepe. What made him wonder more was when he looked in the mirror of his dorm room and saw a red hue in his eyes. Irvine had the same glow in his eyes.  
  
It was near midnight and Zell was wondering if Squall had saved Quisty. He was sitting near the elevator, and if anyone caught him he would be in shit since if was way past curfew.  
  
DING.  
  
Zell snapped his attention to the elevator and watched as a figure dressed in a long black cloak emerged from it. Zell could not see any feature's of this mysterious person. The only thing he saw other than the cloak was that the person was carrying a large wooden box.  
  
The box slipped from the persons arms and clattered noisily on the floor. The person did not seemed worried that it caused a lot of noise. He/She did seem worried though, when the contents spilled out.  
  
Being not far, Zell could see all of what was inside. Mostly it was pictures.  
  
Pictures of people he knew.  
  
Himself. Quistis. Fujin. Cid. Seifer. Selphie. Irvine. Everyone.  
  
One picture was disfigured. It was Rinoa's picture. It was a picture of her lying on the ground, blood pouring from underneath her and from her mouth. Rinoa's hair and clothing were soaked with the sticky blood. She lay in Quistis lap and Quistis had tears pouring down her cheeks.  
  
Weird picture, Zell thought.  
  
Suddenly the person snapped his head towards Zell. Zell held back a gasp. How did he know he was there!?  
  
The figure stood.  
  
"Zell," he said coyly. No, was it a girl or guy?  
  
Fuck, Zell thought as the figure edged towards him. Not good.  
  
Death was stepping towards him.  
  
  
  
AN: Poor Rinoa! I wasn't going to kill her. I surprised myself when she died. OK! It's either Quall or Queifer....  
  
  
  
!! 


	7. Blood Spill

AN: Tally so far:  
  
Queifer: 16  
  
Quall: 8  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven: Blood Spill  
  
  
  
Quistis had her head buried in Rinoa's face as she tried to control her sobs. She failed miserably. Rinoa's blood stained Quistis' flushed cheeks. It mingled with her tears.  
  
They will stain my skin, Quistis thought. And I will have to carry the burden of this loss the rest of my days, out where people can see it.  
  
She had completely forgotten about Squall and Seifer until she heard one of them speak. Yet she could not tell which one it was. Quistis was shaking and had drowned out the understanding of human speech. That is, she didn't understand until Seifer roughly shook her.  
  
"Get off me!" she said wildly, quickly pulling away from his large hands and scurrying away on her back. She was forced to leave Rinoa's body on the floor. Alone.  
  
"Quistis," Seifer said softly. Hyne, Seifer talking softly. Quistis wasn't sure which shocked her more: Rinoa's sudden death or Seifer being quiet. The thought made her laugh. Bubbly laughter that escaped her parched throat and filled the air. The two men looked at her as if she lost her mind. She wondered if she had.  
  
Squall walked past Seifer and crouched in front of Quistis. His eyes probed hers. Eyes filled with a red tinted gold light. The colors swam in his eyes like fish and Quistis felt herself momentarily get lost in the evil light inside. The spell. Who had cast it?  
  
"It is going to be okay," Squall told her. He reached out with one of his hands and touched her shoulder ever so slightly.  
  
Quistis slapped it away and scrambled to her feet like a frightened animal trying to slowly escape its torturer. She let out a pained sob as she said, "You killed 'Noa! Do you not care?"  
  
Quistis had never heard herself so hysterical. She didn't quite understand it. She was supposed to be the calm, cool, independent one. She expected Irvine to cry more than she did.  
  
I have to be under a spell as well, Quistis told herself. That is why I am visibly losing it.  
  
Squall and Seifer both shook their heads in union. Of course they did not care. The spell made them love her.  
  
Quistis' eyes flickered on Rinoa's broken body. The blood that spilled out was beginning to finally slow. She looked so pale, lying their on her slightly arched back. She looked like a fallen angel. A fallen dead angel.  
  
"Stop it!" Quistis shouted out to nobody. She clutched the sides of her hair with her hands. "Why are you doing this to us!?"  
  
As if their torturer heard them, the spell seemed to be released. In a instant the weird light vanished from the boy's eyes. Completely disappeared. And suddenly all of them stared at each other in a different light. Squall's expression changed the most. Horror and pain took over his features. His mouth showed disbelief as he suddenly ran to his girlfriend's side.  
  
"Rinoa!" He called out to her and shook her roughly. "No! Rinoa, please wake up!"  
  
Seifer lowered his head slightly and looked away. He too forgot the feud him and Squall had and perhaps said a quiet prayer for the dead woman.  
  
"Hyne! Rinoa!" Squall's voice was growing more and more hysterical. "Rinoa! What the fuck did I do!?"  
  
He loved her as much as she loved him. They were meant to be; Quistis saw that now.  
  
Quistis glanced at Seifer as her tears finally began to dry. Seifer was staring back at her, a confused expression on his face.  
  
"The light in your eyes is gone," he told her softly.  
  
I was under it too?  
  
For some reason, it surprised her. She had felt perfectly normal. Then again, Seifer and Squall probably felt the same well. Then again Quistis had felt weird when she let Seifer take her.  
  
"It is gone from your eyes as well," Quistis replied in the same tone. "What was it?"  
  
"Your the instructor," Seifer said crossly. "You tell me."  
  
"Stop talking!" Squall snapped at them. "Help me revive her! Give me a Life spell!"  
  
Both of them stared at him helplessly, gesturing they had nothing to save her.  
  
"Squall," Quistis said softly. She walked over and gently took his hand. "It wouldn't help. She is already passed the KO'd stage... nothing can bring her back now."  
  
"I don't care! We have to try! Go find something!"  
  
He was getting hysterical. Very un-Squall like. "Squall..."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Squall..." Quistis begged as she gently tried to edge him away from the gruesome site. But he would not leave Rinoa's side as Quistis refused to do earlier.  
  
"Please, Squall..."  
  
"NO!!!" With that he slapped her hard with the back of his right hand. The force and surprised knocked her backwards and she landed in a heap at Seifer's feet. She quickly sat up and placed her hand tightly on her left cheek as it throbbed. Normally she would have yelled at him but she understood completely why he had done it. She may have done the same thing if her soul mate lay dead and broken on the floor.  
  
...Not like she'd ever know about love, anyways.  
  
Seifer on the other hand was seethingly pissed at Squall for causing Quistis' flash of pain. He grabbed him roughly by the collar of Squall's leather jacket and threw him across the room.  
  
"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Seifer spat out the words in an angry hiss. "She didn't do shit! Why the fuck are you hitting her!?"  
  
Please don't fight, Quistis silently begged. She once more clutched the sides of her hair, which were now extremely tangled.  
  
She stood, fighting to control herself. "Stop fighting!"  
  
They both looked at her.  
  
"Rinoa is dead!" Quistis said angrily. "Dead. And you are fighting. Hyne. Can we just get her back to Balamb? She should be there."  
  
The guys hung their heads as if ashamed. Without exchanging another word, Squall scooped up his love's body in his arms and all three of them walked out together.  
  
* * * *  
  
Bad news awaited the return of the three living and one deceased members of the traveling party to Balamb Garden. Squall gave Rinoa's frail body to a few Garden employee's who said they'd make sure the body get the care it needed.  
  
Like that Rinoa was no longer Rinoa. She was just 'a body'. Referred to as an 'it'. Squall's face sagged with every person who said it. Seifer and Quistis just followed behind silently.  
  
They went straight to Headmaster Cid's office. Everyone was gathered there.  
  
Irvine, Selphie, Edea, and Cid were there.  
  
Wait, where was Zell?  
  
Quistis asked that very question as soon as the three entered. Actually, as soon as they entered Irvine and Selphie were at arms and were threatening Seifer. As soon as the three explained the spells which were placed apon them, the two calmed down.  
  
"Seifer was under the spell to kidnap the girls as well," Quistis explained as she defended Seifer. "He wouldn't have done it if the spell was never cast."  
  
They seemed to believe her. Thank god they didn't ask many questions. They sat back down and told them the news.  
  
"Zell is gone." Cid told them.  
  
"What do you mean he's gone," Seifer asked.  
  
"Disappeared," Selphie said in a confused voice. "He's gone. But we found a blood spill in front of the elevator."  
  
"Is it Zell's?" Quistis asked impatiently. She wanted to know what happened to her friend!  
  
"We did some tests," Cid said. "...It's Zell's..."  
  
"Hyne," she whispered. "What happened?"  
  
"We don't know," Irvine said.  
  
What did he mean, he didn't know!? Quistis' mind swam with what had recently happened. Rinoa was dead and Zell was missing. A spell was being cast on them and they didn't know who or why.  
  
Squall had not said a word since they entered Balamb Garden. Quistis had begun to wonder if he had some sorta breakdown. He had probably had more trauma than any of them combined. Her heart ached for him and she loved him more than ever.  
  
Her Squall was hurting. But she knew he wasn't hers. His soul mate was Rinoa.  
  
Edea was saying something about what they were to do about Zell's missing. Quistis was not paying attention. She too was very upset. She turned around and walked past Seifer. She walked out the door and into the elevator, praying nobody would follow.  
  
But Mr. Almasy did. That damn platinum blonde.  
  
He leapt into the elevator just as the doors were closing.  
  
"You know I really wanted to be left alone," Quistis said dryly as the elevator descended.  
  
Seifer surprised her by reaching over and hitting the "STOP" button. The elevator stopped in-between floors.  
  
She stared at him as if he was as insane as she felt. "Start the elevator, Almasy."  
  
"Instructor," Seifer said softly. "Please. Your upset. Take the time to calm down before you go to your room and kill yourself."  
  
"I'm not going to kill myself," Quistis snapped, disgusted. Who did he think he was? "If I was going to kill anyone, I'd kill you!"  
  
"Rinoa's dead!" Seifer said, and was now getting pissed. "Your not the only fucking one who is upset!"  
  
"Why would you be upset," she sneered.  
  
"Because," Seifer explained as he waved his arm in the air.  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"...." he was silent.  
  
"Don't you pull a Squall on me!" Quistis said shrilly.  
  
Seifer stared at her for a moment's time. Then, without warning, he burst out laughing. Poor Quistis' mouth fell open in shock, and she didn't understand why he laughed at her. Then it hit her. The way she had said the last thing, about how he was pulling a "Squall", seemed to suddenly strike them both as hilarious. If the situation have been different he probably would have slapped her. But both of them desperately needed to laugh. About something. About anything.  
  
For ten minutes they stood there and laughed, holding onto each other for support to stand.  
  
  
  
. 


	8. Forever Reminded

.  
  
  
  
AN: The coupling has been decided... THE VOTING HAS ENDED!!  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight: Forever Reminded  
  
  
  
Quistis pushed her locks of blonde hair from her large eyes as she stared sadly into the  
mirror. She stared deep into the blue swells and searched for traces of the spell that may have still  
lingered. Her heart ached, her face showed signs of remorse. It was such a sad time for her-- for  
all of her friends. Squall was taking it the hardest. He had lost the one person who had brought  
him out of his shell to begin with. And that person lay rotting in a grave somewhere. Quistis felt  
as if she was the one rotting.  
  
A light knock sounded on her dorm room door. Quistis glanced sharply away from the  
mirror.   
  
"Who is it," she called out.  
  
"Selphie," came a girlish voice. "Quisty! Open the door..."  
  
"No, that's alright," Quistis said tiredly.  
  
Selphie lost her patience quickly. "You haven't come out in days! Quistis Trepe! Either  
come out now or have everyone in Garden break down your door! You need out of there!"  
  
Quistis sighed. There was no point in keeping it up. Selphie had a point; she was  
withering away like Rinoa in her room. She walked over to the door and opened it. A startled  
expression flashed over her friend's face, but it was quickly replaced with happiness.   
  
"Yayness!" Selphie squeaked. She grabbed Quistis by the arm and yanked her from the  
room. "You have to come down to the Quad!"  
  
Uh-oh...  
  
Down the halls, around the bends to the Quad they went. Near the last teeny bit of their  
distance, Selphie forced Quistis to close her eyes and keep them shut tight. Bored and wanting it  
over with, Quistis did what she was told. All was silent when they finally reached a complete  
stop. Quistis felt Selphie's light hand fall from her arm. Several footsteps of her running ahead,  
then:  
  
"Open your eyes, Quisty!"  
  
Quistis reluctantly opened her eyes, not wanting to see what was in store for her. Why,  
Selphie was the one that organized the concert for Squall. What would she have planned for  
Quistis?  
  
All her friends and acquaintances were lined up before her. Each had huge, merry grins  
plastered on their lighted faces. Each had cute little party hats on their heads-- most likely from  
Selphie's asking. Selphie bounced into the mass of people as she put a hat on her own head.   
  
All at once all of the people's mouths opened. All at once they shouted, "Happy birthday,  
Quistis!!"  
  
Quistis felt her own face flush with surprise and embarrassment. All this, for her? And a  
birthday? Wait... it wasn't her birthday!  
  
Irvine was suddenly at her side, one of his strong arms wrapped around her waist.   
"How's it feel to be twenty, babe?"  
  
"It's not my birthday," she mumbled and wiggled from his grasp.  
  
"Its not?" Irvine asked dumbfoundly. "What?"  
  
One of her newer friends, Mataji, had heard the small conversation which had taken place  
between Irvine and Quistis. Quickly she was in front of Quistis, stopping her.  
  
"Wait," Mataji said with a frown. "Your birthday is October fourth, right?"  
  
Quistis nodded, "Yes it is."  
  
"Then today is your birthday, dear." Mataji said with a small grin.  
  
Shit. No it's not. It can't be! Rinoa just died! It is not October already!  
  
But Quistis knew Mataji and the rest were indeed right. It was October fourth. Rinoa  
Heartilly had died and Zell Dincht had disappeared nearly a month prior. Quistis had been locked  
in her room since then. God, it had felt like only a week, if even that.  
  
Mataji noticed the depressed look upon Quistis' tired face and quickly turned and walked  
away. But Quistis forced a smile and told herself to enjoy the party her friends worked so hard to  
create.  
  
The party passed as a blur for poor Quistis. She talked and mingled with her fellow SeeD  
cadets. She drank and ate and opened gifts. She then noticed she was missing two people. No,  
not just Rinoa and Zell.  
  
Squall and Seifer were not there to make the party less agonizing for her.  
  
Quistis set down a glass of water she had been sipping and excused herself from talking  
with someone. She snuck out when Selphie had her back turned. The poor green-eyed girl has  
had her eyes on Quistis the entire night.  
  
Quistis walked quickly from the Quad, not sure where to look for the two men.  
  
I swear, Quistis promised herself darkly as she walked. If they are exchanging more scars  
I will murder them both.  
  
She was slightly peeved at them for not coming to her party. Did they not care for her?   
Well, she wasn't even sure of that. Seifer was never her friend to begin with. And after they  
hugged for ten minutes in the elevator while she sobbed into his shoulder, she hadn't seen him  
since. She had locked herself in her room. Coming out only for late meals where nobody she  
knew ate at that time. He had probably taken a shower and scrubbed his skin raw to get her  
touch off of him from the elevator.  
  
  
~"Ewww! Quistis has cooties!"  
"Shut up, Seifer! No, I don't!"~  
  
  
Quistis recalled back to when they were all still in the orphanage, and Seifer had spread  
that nasty rumor about her. Nobody would come near her for two months. She had cried every  
day... but not around them. Quistis wanted to cry at the memory. She was feeling so depressed.  
  
She knew where she'd find Squall, whom she figured hadn't shown himself at the party  
because he was still in mourning. He'd always be in the same spot...  
  
She walked quickly to the Training Center, her whip out for she knew she'd face some  
enemies to reach the Secret Area. As she entered, she heard the sound of metal crashing against  
something, and then a monster cry out as it died.  
  
She was momentarily surprised. She'd thought Squall would be in the Secret Area, and  
not killing easy predators.  
  
Yet it wasn't Squall who killed the creatures. It was the big bad man himself.   
  
He looked startled when he saw her. She bet her face said the same. She quickly replaced  
the look on her face with annoyance... and then his reflected hers.  
  
"Almasy," Quistis said in a bored tone. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Not like it's any of your business," Seifer put his gunblade away. "Half of Garden is at  
your joy filled party. No offense, Instructor, but I'd rather be here."  
  
In a months time they had gone to being cold to each other again. Such a pity. Not like  
Quistis cared in the least. She rolled her eyes and started to walk past him.  
  
"Hey, wait," he said quickly and turned to her as she walked past. She quickly turned and  
pouted her lips in a Hurry-Up-I-Want-Outta-Here kind of way.  
  
"Shouldn't you be at your party," he asked coolly.  
  
"Not like it's any of your business," Quistis mimicked in the same tone he had used to her  
previously. "Someone didn't show up... And I need to talk to him."  
  
Seifer looked put-out and he snorted. "Leonhart. Forget him, Instructor. He's going to  
be moping the rest of his life about 'Noa."  
  
"Shut up, Almasy," she sneered. "I want to know how he is doing."  
  
They stared at each other for a moment, sizing one and other up. Quistis briefly wondered  
why they disliked each other so much again. She didn't give it much thought. She turned around  
again and started to walk away. But suddenly she felt his gloved hand on her clothed arm, cause  
yeah, they still wore the same type of clothing. She stopped and looked down at his hand. She  
then slowly raised her azure eyes up to his face. He looked kind of lonely.  
  
"You do know I was under a spell, right?" He asked innocently.  
  
"What?"  
  
"When I kidnapped you," he explained. "It wasn't me. It was... whatever was in our  
eyes..."  
  
"I know, I know," Quistis said. She went to take a step but he wouldn't let her move.  
  
"What happened to your eye?" Seifer asked with a touch of concern in his deep voice.  
  
"What?" Her hand instantly flew up to her face.  
  
He reached up with his free arm and touched her right temple, close to her eye. He tilted  
his head slightly, his cool green eyes narrowing slightly as he stared. "You have a scar here."  
  
Quistis cringed. She was hoping nobody would notice. She thought nobody would since  
her hair usually fell over it. A scar as noticeable as Seifer's and Squall's ran fairly horizontal  
across her temple. She felt Seifer's finger tracing the mark.  
  
"Did you not know it was there?" Seifer questioned.  
  
"No, I knew it was there," Quistis mumbled. "What made you say that?"  
  
"You cringed," he told her. "...How did you get the scar?"  
  
She hesitated, then told him bluntly, "You gave it to me."  
  
He winced slightly, remembering. "The first time I kidnapped you. When Fujin was  
there."  
  
"Yeah," Quistis agreed. She wished he would stop tracing her damn scar he gave her!  
  
"I'm so sorry," he said softly. "I wish I could have some how overpowered the spell."  
  
That's when she noticed his face slowly, very slowly, inching towards hers. She wasn't  
sure if he was doing it purposely or not. He was no longer staring at her scar but into her eyes.   
Quistis tried to look away but felt drawn into them. The beautiful swells of jade green that  
seemed so cold and uncaring on the exterior but warm and loving in the depths. Quistis blinked  
hard, feeling as if she was getting lost in them. His face was still nearing hers. His hand was now  
traveling down her golden hair that framed her face. She quickly searched his eyes for any traces  
of a spell but found none. His eyes were now on her lips.  
  
He's going to kiss me!! Quistis finally registered the fact. Either that or eat me!  
  
She finally tore away from him. She quickly walked towards the Secret Center without  
looking back. Her heart thudded lightly inside her chest as she wondered why he was going to  
put his lips on hers. Well, she didn't know where they had been! For all she knew he ate dead  
animals. And she still disliked him. Spell or not, he had hurt her. She would be reminded of it  
every time she looked in the mirror. She would be forever reminded of Seifer Almasy.  
  
Just as she was about to step into the Secret Area she cast a quick glance back at him.   
Not even three seconds could have elapsed since she had broken away from him. He had a  
confused expression plastered onto his handsome face and his hand was still in the air where her  
face should have been. A deep pink was shown on his face.  
  
Is he... blushing!?  
  
Yeah, Seifer was blushing. Quistis thought she'd never see the day. A smile crossed her  
face, the first real smile in a month, as she entered the Secret Area.  
  
  
  
AN: Remember, no more votes. Please review!! 


	9. Unexpected Kiss

.  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine: Unexpected Kiss  
  
  
  
Squall chewed on his lower lip, deep in thought. Deep in angry thought. He was so mad  
at everyone. Why would they throw a birthday party when his Rinoa had just died? They had no  
right. Quistis had no right to want a party. He had thought she was his friend. That little...  
  
Suddenly his former blonde instructor was at his side. Leaning over the rail of which he  
leaned, staring out into the evening sky in which he stared. He knew she was waiting for her to  
say something. He hoped it would not be a reenactment of what happened the last time they were  
alone in the Secret Area. Her practically stalking him. Well, he would not talk to her first! He  
didn't even bother to look at her.  
  
"So you've put the wall right back up," she said softly. She kept staring straight ahead.  
  
Yeah, he thought.  
  
"Why don't you take it down," Quistis pressured. "Say, for me?"  
  
He let out a disgusted noise and glared at her. She turned her head and tilted it slightly, a  
sad look on her face. Her blue eyes looked mournful.  
  
"You weren't at my party," she said softly. She lowered her gaze and began to stare at his  
feet. "I... I need you there."  
  
And I need Rinoa here, he thought darkly. Not you, Quistis. I don't need you. I'm sorry,  
but its the truth.  
  
"Please say something," the blonde begged.  
  
This is why I never wanted to care about anyone, Squall thought. It always ends in  
devastation and despair. Always.  
  
"NO," came a cold voice from behind them. Squall whirled around, and saw Quistis turn  
also. Fujin stood proudly in the doorway, her hands folded neatly behind her back. She stared  
coldly at them with her good eye.  
  
"NOT ALWAYS," she said bitterly. Then she cleared her throat. "Sometimes, things  
work out perfectly."  
  
Squall narrowed his eyes, hiding his uneasiness. "How could you--"  
  
"Read your thoughts?" Fujin asked scornfully. She chuckled. "Its a new power I've...  
picked up."  
  
"What's going on," Quistis demanded in a power-tone.   
  
Fujin's attention was now on Quistis. "Some relationships work out fine. Seifer and mine  
for example. We will always... be companions."  
  
"Fujin..." Squall began. He wondered what she had planned.  
  
"Quistis will NOT take Seifer away from me!" Fujin snarled angrily. With a flick of  
sticking her arm out, Quistis suddenly was shoved backwards by an invisible hand. Squall turned  
just in time to see her hit the side of the balcony railing. Quistis' mouth was open wide with  
shock but she didn't have time to say a word. Another sharp push seemed to hit her. He watched  
as suddenly her feet went over her head and then she disappeared all together.  
  
Squall knew it was going to happen. As her feet stuck straight up in the air he was  
running forward. As she vanished he leaned so far over the railing he practically fell himself.   
  
When Quistis was flipped off, she had practically done a complete somersault. Squall  
snapped his hand out and caught Quistis by her right arm before she plummeted far below into the  
moving Garden blades. The setting sun caught the terror on her face perfectly as she swung back  
and forth wildly below him.  
  
"Quistis!" He cried out, tightening his grip on her arm. "Hang on!"  
  
Squall felt a presence next to him. He braced himself with his free arm on the railing just  
in case Fujin shoved him too. He glanced sharply over at the person next to him and was shocked  
to see Seifer.   
  
"Where's Fujin?" Squall barked immediately.  
  
"Not here," Seifer said, confused. "What the fuck happened?"  
  
"Help me," Squall begged, not answering Seifer's question.  
  
Seifer reached down and Quistis reached up. Their hands locked. Together, Seifer and  
Squall worked to pull Quistis back over the ledge. When she was safely over, all three of them  
collapsed in a heap, panting heavily.  
  
"What the hell is going on," Seifer demanded again. He stood up and stared down at them  
both. Squall's legs were tangled with Quistis' and he began to unweave himself.  
  
"Fujin tried to kill me," Quistis said simply.  
  
"What?" Seifer looked astonished.  
  
"Yes," Squall said as he pulled away from Quistis. "She said, 'Quistis won't take Seifer  
away from me', or something to that affect."  
  
"Then she pushed me over," Quistis said simply. Well, it was half the truth.  
  
Squall stood up, brushing his pants off very quickly. As he looked up he saw that Seifer  
had offered his hand out the fallen blonde, who accepted after a moments hesitation. Seifer  
helped Quistis to her feet. When she was up, Seifer held onto her hand longer than necessary.   
Squall felt a pang of envy in his heart. What were they doing?   
  
"Quistis," Squall snapped. Both of them looked over, startled at the edginess in his voice.   
He cleared his throat, and continued calmly, "We should report this to the Headmaster."  
  
"Right," Quistis agreed. He watched as she quickly wiggled her hand out of Seifers.  
  
"Wait," Seifer said, stopping Quistis from moving. "You can't turn Fujin in."  
  
"Why?" Squall asked.   
  
"She's like," Seifer began. "...My friend. If it were Rinoa, could you turn her in?"  
  
Squall's anger flared. He could feel it burning inside of him, readying him to explode like  
a bomb. How dare he mention HIS Rinoa!? He balled his hands into fists and as he went to step  
forward he felt a cool hand on his bare arm(he had ridded of his leather coat when Rinoa had  
died). He glanced down and saw it was Quistis with a worried look in her eye. Squall instantly  
felt his anger recede when he looked into her gentle face. From far off, Quistis looked snobbish  
and power-hungry. But up close, and especially in that moment, she looked as if she'd give her  
life for anyone, like she was a fallen angel who was making her time on earth worth it. He felt  
momentarily dizzy, as dizzy as he was when Rinoa spun him on the dance floor when they met.   
His cool eyes were still locked on her face of warmth, elegance, compassion, and sincerity.  
  
How long had he been staring at her? Suddenly she looked uncomfeterable and  
side-stepped around him, a faint pink flush in her cheeks. Squall glanced over at Seifer in a coy  
manner, and saw that his blonde foe had his eyes narrowed, his arms crossed over his chest, and a  
slight sneer, maybe a little jealousness, on his handsomely chiseled face.  
  
Squall ignored Seifer and followed Quistis out of the Secret Area and into the Training  
Center. He could hear Seifer's feet behind them, not like he cared. Suddenly he felt Seifer shove  
him from the side as he walked quickly past him. Squall stumbled very slightly before regaining  
his compoture. He looked up, brushing his unkept brown hair from his mixed-colored eyes.   
Seifer had grabbed Quistis by her shoulders and forced her to look at him. Seifer had his head  
lowered slightly to peer into her eyes.  
  
"Don't tell Cid about Fujin," he pleaded softly to her. It was amazing, Seifer was actually  
being admirable when he spoke to her!  
  
Quistis placed her hands on the inside of his bent elbows ever-so-slightly. A small smile  
formed on her mouth and she said delicately, "I wasn't going to. I'd never do that."  
  
What is going on here, Squall wondered. They are both being so... pleasant to eachother.   
It's sick.   
  
Squall's eyes widened when Seifer unexpectedly forced his mouth onto Quistis'. Squall  
couldn't see Quistis' face at all but could see that Seifer had his eyes closed. Once more Squall  
felt pressure from anger in his chest and his fists balled up as he looked on. The kiss was too  
short for Quistis to fully return it, but long enough for her to realize what was happening and  
decide not to pull away. But when Seifer pulled back Quistis had an extremely overwhelmed look  
upon her pretty face.  
  
"Thanks for not telling," Seifer said giving her shoulders a quick squeeze. Then he turned  
and jogged away.  
  
Squall walked quickly over to his blonde friend, who still looked dazzled. He stopped in  
front of her and narrowed his eyes as if to say, 'are you okay'.  
  
"Wha..." was all it seemed she could whisper.   
  
"He'll pay for that," Squall growled rudely. He quickly left the bewildered Quistis and  
headed in the direction Seifer had gone- out of the Training Center.  
  
  
****  
  
  
As soon as Squall had left her alone, Quistis reached her fingers up and touched her lips  
tenderly. She felt confused, appalled, and thrilled all at the same time. As her fingers strayed off  
her lips a small smile appeared. Her first kiss. How delightful! She felt so many new feelings and  
she couldn't explain any of them, which was unlike her. She was so used to the monotoned,  
impassive feelings she didn't comprehend these new ones. Well, she would have prefered her first  
kiss to be from someone else, say, oh, a certain Squall Leonhart but she wasn't protesting. She  
felt like melted butter and loved it. She wanted more of it. And since she knew Squall wouldn't  
be showing anything but impassive feelings toward her, she'd go after Seifer. Not for a  
relationship, of course, just for some more kisses which she seemed to love oh-so-much.  
  
She realized she wasn't making much sense. Her thoughts were confusing her. What was  
she thinking?! Going and kissing Seifer? What was wrong with her?  
  
I love this feeling, Quistis thought to herself. I want more of this feeling. If Seifer kisses  
me again, I'll get it again.  
  
The feeling-- it was one of being loved, cared for. She felt loved even though she knew  
Seifer didn't love her. And she didn't love Seifer either.  
  
She was hurting her head, she was confusing herself so much. She decided to focus on  
other things. Fujin, maybe? And how she got some new powers? No... maybe something like...  
  
...Selphie.   
  
Yes, Selphie. Her best friend in the world.  
  
Selphie's wide eyes and cute hair. Her never-ending energy. Selphie's arm pumping into  
the air when she was excited. Selphie's eagerness to blow things up. Selphie's spunkiness that  
either made people love or hate her. Seifer's lips on Quistis'. Ugh, no, thats not right! Come on  
Quistis, think of something other than him!  
  
Quistis forced her legs to start moving and carry her out of the Training Center. As she  
walked she struggled to force her thoughts elsewhere, but they always strayed back to the kiss. In  
the end, however, she had a huge grin on her face from the entire thing.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: This doesn't mean its gonna be a QuistisXSeifer!! Did you detect the jealousness  
Squall seemed to have the entire chapter? I never said it would be a QuistisXSquall!! It might be  
Seifer, it might be Squall. Hmmm, which one which one?? :-P  
  
  
  
. 


	10. Vial of Death

Chapter Ten: Vial of Death  
  
  
  
Thaaly, the one worshipped as a 'God', was admiring the picture of Quistis Trepe holding the dying Rinoa Heartilly. Rinoa was covered in blood, as well as Quistis. The pained look on Quistis' face was something that nobody would soon forget. Thaaly was admiring the handiwork she had done. Yes, underneath the swirl of the heavy black cloak lay a powerful female. She turned and faced the one she had kidnapped. Chained against the wall, he was slipping between the world of awarness and unconiousness. At the very moment his eyes were open and wide but he seemed to be having trouble recognizing his surroundings. He was weak and thin; having been locked up there for over a month and being fed once a day, if even that.  
  
"Zell," she whispered as she set the picture aside.  
  
He raised his head to look at her, his tousled blonde hair hanging lazily in his eyes.  
  
Thaaly took a large step towards him. "I am releasing you today."  
  
Zell did not answer, just kept staring.  
  
"I told you before that I would not kill you," she said. Then added with a chuckle, "Not yet, anyways. I have something I need you to do for me."  
  
Silence was her only answer.  
  
"Find Irvine Kinneas," she said in a wicked tone. "And kill him."  
  
Zell let out a slight whimper. Perhaps he understood her words after all. Thaaly watched as a single tear slid down his left cheek.  
  
"Kill him, Zell," Thaaly commanded.  
  
With that, Thaaly spun around and walked quickly to her table in the underground cove. She picked up a picture of Irvine and tossed it in a nearby candle. "Kill him, Zell." she continued to chant.  
  
And at that moment, Zell was under Thaaly's spell.  
  
* * * *  
  
Quistis Trepe smiled as she raised the cup of coffee to her perked lips. She sat at the table with several of her friends. Selphie sat in front of her, talking about how well Quistis' party had gone. The topic was making Quistis feel incredibly happy for some reason. Maybe it was because she had gotten her first kiss on that day.  
  
Now that she had come to her senses, she was able to analyze the entire situation better. And she was able to recognize the envy that was held in Squall's eyes. Why did Squall seem envies of Seifer kissing Quistis?  
  
Mataji, a newer friend of hers, sat to her right, eating a helluva lot of food. Two bagels with creamcheese sat on a plate before her, along with a bowl of cereal, a cherry dumpling, and a glass of orange juice.  
  
"I say we make a bet," said Selphie in her normal, excited voice. "Who bets Mataji will be able to eat everything she has there?"  
  
Quistis glanced down at Mataji's belly, noting how thin she was. That girl ate a lot and never gained any weight.  
  
The blonde reached into her pocket and pulled out 100 gil and set it on the table. "I am willing to accept the bet. She'll eat it all."  
  
Irvine grinned. "Why, Miss. Trepe is actually gambling. I never thought I'd see the day..." His grin widened. "Quistis, I have you trained well."  
  
A slight curve of a smile formed on Quistis' pretty face. "Are you in the bet, Kinneas? Or are you too chicken?"  
  
Irvine raised an eyebrow. "Kinneas? So like, why such formalities? I'm in the bet, Quis, and I'm gonna win. Mataji will not eat all the food."  
  
He threw his hundred gil onto the table. All three of them turned to watch Mataji as she ate.  
  
"Hey, babe," Irvine said to her. "If you stop now, I'll take you out this Friday."  
  
"Humf fump." Mataji said as she ate, looking at the annoyed Selphie.  
  
"Eh?" Irvine leaned closer. "Was that a yes? Of course it was. Nobody would turn ME down!"  
  
Mataji started to laugh. Hard. Obviously she found what Irvine said hilarious. She put her hand up to her mouth, but it was too late. A large glob of chewed bagel flew from her mouth and hit Irvine smack in the face. Irvine sat back quickly, frantically trying to wipe the stuff from his face.  
  
Selphie began to laugh loudly, tossing her head back in glee. Giggles even escaped Quistis' mouth. Irvine looked so grossed out.  
  
"I lost," Quistis said with a pout. "She didn't eat it all. It went on your face!"  
  
Irvine glared at Quistis and quickly took all two hundred gil. All three girls continued to laugh loudly.  
  
Just then, in the midst of their happiness, Zell Dincht walked into the cafeteria.  
  
Quistis was the first to see him. She leapt to her feet, nearly knocking over the table. Her chair fell backwards and clattered to the floor. Her friends stopped laughing as she ran across the cafeteria to her frail-looking friend.  
  
"Zell!" she heard Selphie cry out from behind her.  
  
Quistis reached him way before the others. He looked her up and down, a tired expression on his weary face.  
  
"You'll do." he said dryly.  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"Follow me," Zell said quickly and turned away. He walked quickly from the cafeteria.  
  
"Zell, wait!" Quistis cried out, not following him.  
  
He half turned, half looked back and screamed, "I SAID FOLLOW ME!!"  
  
He sounded so maniacal when he spoke and it chilled Quistis to the bone. She hurried after him.  
  
* * * *  
  
Inside of Zell's dorm room, with the door locked by his doing, Quistis demanded some answers. He ignored all of her needed questions, and replied with chilling responses.  
  
"Quistis," he said, sounding painfully urgent. "I know who cast spells on all of us!"  
  
Quistis was instantly alert, forgetting of his recent kidnapping. "Who!?"  
  
Zell was pulling something out of his bad he had placed on his bed. He paused for a moment's time. He looked at the tall blonde, a dark shadow on his face.  
  
"Irvine," he said gloomily.  
  
Quistis took a step back, her right hand flying to her slightly open mouth. She had trouble getting the word out, "w-what??"  
  
Zell finished pulling out whatever was in his bag. It was a glass vial, strangely shaped and colored so one could not see its contents. He walked across the room and handed her the vial. Quistis didn't know what it was, but she knew she didn't want it.  
  
"It is him, Quisty," Zell told her gently. "He made Squall kill Rinoa."  
  
"How?" Was all she could ask. "How? Why?"  
  
I need proof, Quistis thought.  
  
Zell walked back over to his bed, his hands back into the bag. He returned to her with pictures in his hand. It was if he had read her mind. He showed her the pictures.  
  
The first picture showed Irvine dressed in all black, his surroundings black and unknown to Quistis. Flash, Zell tossed the picture aside. The next portrayed him holding a long dagger in his hand. Flash. Irvine was now drawing the blade across the palm of his hand, bringing blood to the surface of his skin. Flash. Irvine was suddenly in Rinoa's bedroom in the next picture, gently smearing blood on the sleeping beauty's face. Flash. Irvine, in the last picture, was drawing a scene. The scene showed Quistis tied to a chair and Squall killing Rinoa.  
  
Quistis clutched the vial tightly in her hands, pain and fear consuming her.  
  
"We gotta kill him, Quisty," Zell said. Now he sounded frightened. "He was our enemy to begin with, I bet. Quistis--!! We gotta kill him!"  
  
"H-how?" she was still at a loss for words.  
  
"That vial holds a certain type of poison," Zell explained to her, motioning to the bottle in her hands. "Once taken, the person can't be saved. It works on any creature."  
  
"I can't kill Irvine!" Quistis cried out, finally finding her voice and thoughts. "He's my friend!"  
  
Zell regarded her sadly. "He's nobody's friend."  
  
"I want to see his hand," Quistis said. "If he has a cut across his palm, I'll destroy him."  
  
Zell nodded. "Go look right now."  
  
Quistis placed the small vial in her pocket and quickly exited the room.  
  
* * * *  
  
As soon as Zell exited the room after Quistis Trepe, he switched into turbo-mode. He took all the shortcuts possible. He knew right where Irvine was... and Quistis did not. In his hand he clutched a petite yet sharp knife. He was dressed in a black hooded robe so he would not be recognized.  
  
"Find the cowboy."  
  
Zell followed the command in his head, under Thaaly's spell.  
  
"Kill the disgusting human."  
  
Zell knocked on Irvine's dorm room door. Irvine answered quickly. Before Irvine could respond, Zell slashed the blade across Irvine's open palm.  
  
"What the fuck!?" Irvine cursed, stumbling back into his room. He clutched his hand tightly and looked for his attacker.  
  
But Zell was gone.  
  
And the cut on Irvine's hand had already stopped bleeding... it looked as if it had already begun to heal...  
  
* * * *  
  
Another knock on Irvine's door. Irvine stood from his desk and walked to his door, but held his Exterior tight in his hands. He didn't want to face his attacker again and not be armed. He slid his non wounded hand over the doorknob and opened the door.  
  
Quistis stood there, looking as pretty as ever.  
  
Irvine smiled and set the gun aside. He raised his cut hand to give her a short, spunky wave. "Whats up, baby doll?"  
  
Quistis' azure eyes momentarily flickered onto his hand, and then was back on his face.  
  
"Hey Irvine," Quistis said with a small, crooked smile. "Cid asked me to have you take this..."  
  
Irvine watched as Quistis pulled a strange looking vial from her pocket. He accepted it from her, wondering what ever it could be.  
  
"He wants you to take it now," Quistis told him.  
  
"What is it?" Irvine asked, rolling the bottle around in his hands.  
  
"I'm not sure, but it tastes like strawberries," Quistis said with a slight chuckle. "He's making everyone take it. I'm delivering it out to all the students."  
  
Then where is all the other vials for the other students? Irvine briefly wondered.  
  
"I'm not leaving until you take it," Quistis said cheerfully. "Just like a stubborn doctor."  
  
Irvine shrugged. He didn't suspect anything. Quistis was his friend. He would tell her of his attacker as soon as he took it.  
  
He opened the vial and raised it to his lips. He drank it all without another thought.  
  
  
  
AN: **gasp** NO!! IRVINE NO! Don't drink it!!! *gulp* Too late.... =( 


	11. Dying in Her Arms

.  
  
  
  
Chapter Eleven: Dying in Her Arms  
  
Irvine drank down the entire vial of poison in one swing. Quistis watched him as he drank to his death. At the moment, Quistis did not breathe. She did not feel any emotions. She simply stood there in the doorway, watching Irvine's Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed.  
  
Quistis remembered to breathe. She inhaled sharply and felt her knees begin to quake beneath her. Suddenly, it was all too much to bear. The blonde could feel tears rising in the back of her eyes and she blinked hard, trying to keep them from sliding down her smooth cheeks.  
  
Irvine set the empty vial aside and licked his lower lip. "Didn't taste like strawberries to me, Quis."  
  
Quistis forced a smile on her face. "Did to me. Oh well. I best be going and giving other students their medicines."  
  
Its for the best, Quistis told herself. He wants to kill everyone. He was behind everything. He was NEVER our friend and ally.  
  
She turned and started to walk away, casting a casual wave to her dying friend as she went. As she went down the hall, she heard him close the door, and heard him begin to cough.  
  
* * * *  
  
Selphie Tilmitt has dancing. She leapt high, spun low, and twirled her hips around. She danced for a long time before reaching a hand out to her male-clone, Zell Dincht.  
  
"Come onnnn!" she begged. "Dance with me!! Get outta this deep blue funk you're in!"  
  
Zell looked at her hand for a moment, than looked away. Both Zell and Selphie were in a empty SeeD classroom. Zell had seemed depressed that day. He was sweating a lot and looked so nervous as well. Selphie figured she could cheer him up so she dragged him to a classroom before classes started that early afternoon.  
  
She forced his hand into hers, yanking him to his feet.  
  
"Party pooper!" Selphie scolded, adding a wink with her words. "Dance or die!"  
  
Zell glared at her and ripped his hand from hers. He walked quickly from the classroom.  
  
"Fine then, 'Squall!'" she teased, running out after him.  
  
In the hallway, she saw Irvine sitting down, his back against the wall. His head was lowered, his face vanished from his cowboy hat. Zell was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Irvy," Selphie giggled. "What are you doing? Did you see which way Zellie-poo ran off to?"  
  
Irvine did not respond to her, and she felt a pang of nervousness in her chest. She kneeled beside him.  
  
"Irvy?"  
  
She saw it then. A puddle of blood rested beside him.  
  
"Oh my Hyne! Irvy!" She grasped him by the shoulders and shook him slightly. His hat fell from his head.  
  
He opened his eyes and looked up at her. "Oh, hey S-sefie."  
  
As he spoke, blood poured from his mouth. It ran off his chin and stained his shirt. He looked down and saw the blood and a slight frown formed apon his face.  
  
"I'm bleeding," he said in a pitiful tone. He didn't seem like he recognized what was happening to him.  
  
"Irvy! What happened!?" Selphie begged for the answer, growing desperate.  
  
"Huh?" he looked back up at her. "Nothing. Just got tired and sat down here."  
  
"What happened before that?"  
  
"Quistis gave me a vial of like, med... medicine." Irvine grinned at her. His speech was beginning to get very slurred. "Yoo look alarmed, Sefie. She told me everyone was takin it... Tast...ed funny to me, though."  
  
Quistis poisoned Irvine!!  
  
The reality hit her hard and fast. She cupped Irvine's face in her hands, staring deep into his eyes. She directly understood that he was going to die in the next minute, and there was no time to call for help.  
  
She leaned down and placed a kiss on his bloody lips.  
  
Irvine smiled. "Heeeey, I finally got one kiss outta yoo."  
  
Selphie watched as a tear fell from his eye. But it was not a normal tear. The tear was red. A blood tear. Selphie could feel her own, clear tears fall from her eyes.  
  
Selphie hugged Irvine, and could hear his rattling sounds of breathing. She let her eyes close, trying to hold back her tears.  
  
Blood leaked from his nose. It dripped from his ears and stained her yellow jumper. She was sticky from his blood but she held onto him, even if he had no strength to hug her back. She sat like that for a long time, crying softly. She held onto him long after he stopped breathing. Long after blood stopped pouring onto her.  
  
"Irvine..." Selphie finally cried out. She sat back, beginning to cry openly as she stared into his face. His mouth hung open slightly, his eyes staring blankly into hers.  
  
Her tears only lasted a minute in time. Fury and distress consumed her. And all she wanted was revenge. Revenge on Quistis Trepe. She stood, leaving Irvine where he had passed away. She grinded her teeth together and sought off to plan for revenge.  
  
* * * *  
  
Quistis Trepe dabbed her eyes again with a tissue. Zell Dincht stood before her, his eyes dark. They stood in the main hallway of Balamb Garden, hours after Lights Out. It was quiet, dark, and gloomy.  
  
"You did it," he said flatly.  
  
Quistis raised her watery eyes to look at him. She clutched the tissue tight in her right hand. "Yeah..."  
  
Zell smiled at her. "He's dead. I watched as he died in Selphie's arms."  
  
Quistis regarded him bitterly. "I hate you."  
  
He raised an eyebrow, his smile leaving his face. "Why? You know I was right."  
  
"You made me kill him!" Quistis hissed. "I don't care if he was casting spells on us... He... He was still my friend."  
  
Then, Quistis heard a voice. A whispered voice, soft and corrupt. Bloodthirsty and uncaring.  
  
"Demolish Quistis Trepe..."  
  
Quistis snapped her head up towards Zell. It sounded as if the feminine voice had come from him!  
  
Zell suddenly looked petrified. He let out a exasperated whimper and began to tremble. And that's when Quistis knew she had made a terrible mistake with Irvine. Irvine had been innocent. The entire thing Zell had told her was a charade to get her to murder poor Irvine. Her suspicions were confirmed when she heard the voice speak to Zell again.  
  
"Vanquish her as you did Irvine..."  
  
Quistis felt tears of remorse rise in her eyes and she wanted to badly to scream as loud as she could. She had murdered Irvine... who had done NOTHING!!  
  
However, she could not dwell on Irvine at the moment, for Zell was under the spell once more. His face had once again darkened and he inched slowly towards the frightened blonde woman.  
  
"Zell," she said calmly. "Don't listen to that voice. Nobody else needs to die. Don't let the voice tell you to do anything you don't want to. This is not like you!"  
  
Zell sighed. "Sorry, Quistis. But you need to die."  
  
Quistis' hand instinctively dropped the tissue and reached for her Save the Queen. But, of course, she did not have it with her. Zell had called her out of her room that night so suddenly, she had forgotten it.  
  
But Zell, he had his fists. And he was full of spells. Quistis didn't have any equipped, let alone the Draw ability junctioned. She took a step back, and it showed off her dread to him. He instantly raised his hands and cast Blizzaga.  
  
The frosty wave of agony hit her square in the chest, and she was knocked off her feet. She stood quickly and looked at him just as he prepared to cast yet another spell.  
  
She pivoted on the balls of her feet and began to run away. A ball of fire scarcely missed her, flying past her on her left.  
  
Quistis ran through the main halls as fast as she could, heading for the elevator. Why, if she could get inside the elevator and stop it mid floor, he could not reach her. Or should lower herself into the contorted mazes inside Garden.  
  
A spell hit her in the upper back. Her arms flew up as if she wanted to take off and fly. Yet instead of flying, she flew through the air only several of feet before landing in a ball of torment. She coughed and spit out blood. What the hell had he cast on her to do such damage!?  
  
She made it to the elevator and leapt inside. She pressed the 'close' button several times, watching Zell sprint up the steps to the elevator.  
  
"Close," Quistis begged. She spit out blood as she talked. "Please close!!"  
  
The doors began to close. Of course, by this time Zell was at the door. He grinned at her and started to walk inside the elevator in which Quistis coward.  
  
"Zell!" Quistis screamed as she watched him prepare to cast a spell to deliver the final blow. To put the woman out of her misery. "No!!"  
  
Suddenly, two hands reached in and grabbed Zell by the back of the shirt. A look of pure surprise complexed Zell's face as he was yanked forcefully out. She watched as Zell was thrown down the stairs.  
  
Her savior leapt through the open elevator doors. His handsome face was etched with confusion.  
  
"What the fuck is going on here," Seifer Almasy demanded. The doors closed behind him and they began to descend downwards to B1. Quistis side- stepped Seifer and pressed the 'halt' button. They were now stuck together between floors.  
  
Quistis tasted blood in her mouth. She coughed again and out came more blood. Seifer's puzzled face changed into one of concern. He was at her side, grasping tightly onto one of her arms.  
  
"Seifer..." Quistis said, struggling not to cry. "Whoever possessed us a month ago has possessed Zell. He made me kill Irvine..." she watched his eyes widen. "Then he tried to kill me."  
  
Seifer didn't put on his arrogant act. He didn't become rude or narcissistic. He just stayed quiet and understanding. He didn't ask questions or explain what he was doing out at those hours. He just pulled her close and hugged her. And that's all she really wanted. And that is when she felt herself falling for him.  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Still don't mean this is gonna be a Queifer.... POOR IRVY!! **cries**  
  
. 


	12. Never Ending Nightmare

.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I'm so sorry for my lack of updates!! School is a busy place, ya know? I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review when you are done.  
  
  
  
Chapter 12: Never-ending Nightmare  
  
  
  
Seifer and Quistis continued to hug in the elevator. Her breathing was still ragged and she needed to cough some more. Her thoughts were amiss. Her entire being shook with both shock and terror. She had killed one of her dearest friends and one of her dearest friends had tried to kill her. At that moment she wished that the roles could have been reversed, that she was the dead one.  
  
A loud pounding noise made the elevator jolt. Quistis instantly pulled from Seifer and sniffled back some tears. She glanced at Seifer, whose brow was narrowed as he stared at the ceiling. The pounding happened again and it sounded as if it was coming from above them.  
  
"What IS that," Quistis wondered out loud. Seifer lowered his glaze to her when she spoke.  
  
Another force of the noise and jolt on the elevator. Quistis gripped the railing on the wall of the elevator.  
  
"It's Zell," she whispered. "It has to be. He's trying to get in?"  
  
"Not in," Seifer said as another jolt ravaged the elevator. "He knows we stopped the elevator between floors. He's trying to snap the cables."  
  
"Oh..." came her only reply.  
  
Seifer flew over to the panel of buttons and quickly started the elevator up again and they once more began to descend. He looked grim, "let us hope we reach the bottom in time."  
  
They reached the bottom with only one more soul-shattering pounding of Zell's magic. When the doors opened Quistis and Seifer walked out without a second thought. A few cadets were walking about B1. Since Ultimicia had been destroyed Cid decided to turn the lowest floor into several more class rooms, dorm rooms, and student activity centers. Even though it was now a popular and busy section of Garden, Quistis found herself mildly surprised that students still lingered about. It was, truth be told, long after dark and if one were to catch them they would be in severe trouble.  
  
"Let's go get help," Seifer told her.  
  
"I can't," Quistis moaned as she faced him. "Because I killed Irvine!"  
  
"What do we do, then?" Seifer snapped. "Go back up and let Zell kill you?"  
  
Quistis sighed bitterly, "I guess you are right."  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
Plagued by his own indecisive feelings on what to do about Zell's murderess caused Squall to once more determine to shut out the world forever. He pulled an act which Quistis had recently done: locked himself in his room. When Quistis had done it, he had thought her as childish and snotty. Now he understood her reasons on wanting complete isolation and wished to apologize to her. But Squall was not a man to admit his mistakes and decided to just leave what was be.  
  
Irvine had been murdered only two days prior. Quistis went straight for help, admitting she was brainwashed by Zell into killing Irvine. She was arrested instantly, Zell wasn't even questioned. There was talk of execution without a trial. Then a certain blonde gunblade carrier stepped forward offering proof of Zell's attempted murder on Miss. Trepe. Zell was captured but Quistis was not let free. The trial was just one day away, to decide the guilty: Zell or Quistis. Squall wasn't sure who was lying but both denied it heavily.  
  
Squall collapsed onto his small bed, feeling numb. In just a short time everything had changed forever. Rinoa was gone. Either Zell or Quistis had killed Irvine.  
  
And something inside him began to hurt. And something inside began to hate everything.  
  
"Hyne," he whispered with a slight sneer. His voice was filled with venom, "I hate you. How? Why? Why to me, to us? Haven't you done enough? I hate you... I hate you... I hate..."  
  
He gasped for breath and forced back tears. His throat felt swollen shut and so badly did he want to scream for hours, for days, for the rest of his life. He swore that if Quistis had killed Irvine, he'd have his revenge on her. And if it was Zell- he would kill Zell.  
  
So passionate was his anger that he got out of bed and left his dorm room. He was going to question both Zell and Quistis and than decide for himself who killed Irvine. His thoughts were circling Quistis and Zell as he moved on.  
  
The guards on duty at the jail nodded towards Squall as he walked by them. There was five cells- no more was needed at a Garden. Zell and Quistis' cells were right next to each other. Zell was practicing his fighting skills to the air like he sometimes did. Squall could see Quistis in her cell lying on a little cott.  
  
He opted to question the girl first.  
  
He tapped lightly on one of the bars that enclosed her. "Quistis," he said softly.  
  
She slowly sat up on her elbow's and looked at him. "Squall?"  
  
He beckoned her to approach the bars the separated him. "Tell me what happened." He wasn't going to waste any time.  
  
Quistis stopped half way to the bars and looked at him, her face etched with sorrow. "No matter what I say you probably won't believe me."  
  
He crossed his arms over his chest and glanced away. "...Depends."  
  
"Yes, I killed Irvine," she said bitterly. "But you knew that already. I was brainwashed by Zell to do it; however, I don't think it was Zell. I think someone possessed him to brainwash me. You know, like we had that spell on us once."  
  
"What makes you say he was under a spell?" Squall questioned.  
  
"When I realized Irvine had done nothing wrong when I..." she took a deep breath. "...I went after Zell and demanded an answer. That's when I heard it."  
  
He looked at her again and uncrossed his arms. He made a helpless, confused gesture. "Heard what?"  
  
Quistis walked briskly the rest of the way to the bars. She gripped them tightly and pressed her face against them. "The voice. It was defidently female and it was coming from Zell. It told him to kill me like it made me kill Irvine!"  
  
Squall leaned closer, his face only an inch or two from hers. He spoke with heat. "Why should I believe you?"  
  
Her gaze lowered and she sighed. "I already admitted to killing Irvine. Why would I lie about anything else?"  
  
A shrug from him was his answer.  
  
She snapped her azure eyes back towards his. "His eyes! Look at Zell's eyes! Don't you remember, when we were under the spell, there was that hazed light in our eyes? Go to Zell and look! You'll see it..."  
  
Squall nodded but did not speak. He walked from her cage and over to Zell's, who by now had stopped punching the air and had obviously been listening into Quistis and Squall's conversation.  
  
Zell put his hands on the wall and lowered his head to his chest. His face was turned away from Squall. "Squall," he said, sounding weak. "I don't know what Quistis is talking about but-" "Show me your eyes, Zell." Squall interrupted him. "I need to see."  
  
Zell stood and walked cautiously over to Squall and stared him square in the eyes.  
  
There was no mysterious light present. Just his normal blue.  
  
"I don't remember anything," Zell said softly. The last thing I remember is walking through Garden and at this time Rinoa was still alive. Quistis may be right... because I don't remember anything."  
  
Squall looked at him hard. Was Zell telling the truth? Or was he certain Quistis would win the jury and was just lying to protect himself?  
  
Never the less, Quistis was telling the truth. He took the few steps back to her cell where she had not moved, she gripping the bars with her head pressed up against them.  
  
"Quistis," he whispered to her so Zell and the guards could not hear. "I believe you."  
  
She let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you," she muttered softly.  
  
He reached up and took her hand in his. He leaned his forehead on hers between a gap in the bars.  
  
"Sit tight," he said quietly. "I'll get you out of this nightmare."  
  
She pulled her head back but did not take back her hand. "This nightmare will never end. Rinoa and Irvine are gone and I will always remember these horrifying days." She paused and looked at him, "all we can do now is stop this thing. Before anyone else dies."  
  
He squeezed her hand. "Nobody else will die, Quistis. I promise."  
  
She gave him a weak smile. "You can't promise something like that."  
  
* * * *  
  
Squall Leonhart once again sat in his dorm room. Instead of laying in his bed, this time he sat in a chair and had a photo in his hands.  
  
The photo of Rinoa was in a classic golden frame. She was smiling a huge smile, like she always was. Her big, beautiful brown eyes shone brightly and her face was as bright as an angel. She had given the camera a friendly wave. Right before the photo was taken, Squall had told her how beautiful she was. And on that day, he had looked beautiful as well.  
  
Now he looked old.  
  
"Rinoa," he said, biting his lower lip. Tears filled his eyes.  
  
A second later he hurled Rinoa's picture against the far wall, breaking the glass. Then he laid down on his bed and buried his face in his pillow, and all he could hear was his own heavy breathing.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Once more, sorry for my lack of updates. Please review!  
  
  
  
. 


	13. Of Love and War

.  
  
Author's Note: Yes yes the coupling has been decided, but you'll just have to wait to see whom it is, won't you? ;-P O Yeah... and this is my longest chapter yet...  
  
  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Of Love and War  
  
  
  
The trial had been finished. The results were in. The jury had all agreed. Quickly, Quistis was dismissed at the beginning of the trial as being the 'bad guy'. It was focused on Zell who admitted himself there was a chance he brainwashed Quistis. At that moment in time the issue of 'Is Zell lying' became the trial topic. The verdict had arrived.  
  
Guilty.  
  
When the simple, one word fate was read out loud, Zell let out a loud sigh and slumped down across the table at which he was seated. He had closed his eyes and let his mouth part slightly as he exhaled and inhaled. His lawyer gently patted Zell's shoulder and whispered something inaudible to the crowd in the audience. Zell was obviously heartbroken.  
  
A short recess was taken to decided what Zell's punishment would be.  
  
During the entire trial did Squall sit two rows back in the audience, behind Zell's side. He paid close attention to the entire trial.  
  
Seifer had been questioned for what seemed like hours.  
  
Mr. Almasy, what were you doing there at that time of night?  
  
Did Quistis seem drugged in any way?  
  
You say she was running from Zell. Why?  
  
Seifer, are you sure Zell was trying to harm Quistis?  
  
The questions dragged on and were repeated several times. Each time Seifer grew more and more weary, angry that he had to repeat himself. His answers however, made sense. Every thing he said Quistis had said. All evidence pointed that Zell was a killer.  
  
Squall couldn't handle it. He didn't want to be there when they announced Zell's punishment. It was hard enough being there when they announced the simple word- Guilty.  
  
He stood up and excused himself out of the row and walked hastily for the big wooden doors outside of the room. As soon as he exited he took a deep breath. A voice called to him.  
  
"Squall?"  
  
He turned and looked. Quistis, Selphie, Seifer, and a few other people he couldn't name sat in chairs against the wall. It was the people who had been questioned. They all were staring at him. Two guards stood watch to make sure they didn't flee or even talk to each other.  
  
It was Selphie, tired and sad looking, who had called out to him.  
  
"Hello," he said weakly, tired from the entire trial. He was one of the few friends of Quistis and Zell who was not questioned.  
  
"Was it decided?" Selphie wanted to know. The others peered at him with anxious faces.  
  
Squall glanced at the guards who didn't stop him from answering.  
  
He crossed his arms over his chest. "...Guilty."  
  
In unison everyone's heads lowered. Nobody uttered a sound.  
  
Squall didn't want to make small talk. He didn't want to hear any more questions. Far too many questions had been asked that day. He quickly turned on his heels and walked away, his arms still folded.  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
Squall walked the hallways on the way to his dorm. In one of the long dorm hallways he passed a young woman holding several books struggling to open her door. Her key appeared jammed. As Squall neared he saw her give one last feeble try to open it and the key broke in the lock.  
  
"Damnit!" the girl cursed loudly. She kicked the bottom of the door in rage and yanked at her short, light brown hair.  
  
"Need some help?" Squall offered.  
  
The girl turned and looked at him. A timid smile swept across her slender face. "Huh? Oh! Yes, I do need help. My key broke off in my lock and I fear I can't get in my own room."  
  
Squall peered at the lock. Yeah, that key had broken off good. "I'll see what I can do."  
  
Her shy smile grew into a grin. "Oh gee, thanks Squall!"  
  
He pulled back. "How did you know my name?"  
  
She giggled. "Everyone knows your name, commander. And don't you remember me? We've met quite a few times."  
  
He stared into her face as she waited an answer. He didn't remember her at all.  
  
She tilted her head slightly. "Squall?"  
  
He looked quickly into her cheerful, hazel eyes. Oh yes, now he remembered her.  
  
"Hello, Mataji," he said with a nod of recognition.  
  
She clasped her hands in front of her. "Oh, so you DO remember me!"  
  
He recalled Irvine and Quistis making a bet on if she could eat a certain amount of food or not. "Yeah, you're the girl with the big appetite."  
  
She frowned slightly, the edges of her smile curving under. "Well, that was a bit rude! But it's true, so I won't hold it against you. Hey, Squall, do you mind if I come to your room?"  
  
Once again he pulled back, a puzzled look forming on his icy face.  
  
Her eyes widened. "Oh, Hyne, I didn't mean like that. I meant- well- I have class in about an hour and I need a desk to sit at. I thought I could borrow yours for a short amount of time."  
  
He shrugged. "Why don't you use a desk in an empty classroom?"  
  
She became timid again. "I don't want to get in trouble."  
  
"You won't."  
  
"Please," she pleaded with a slight pout.  
  
He sighed and glanced away. "...Fine."  
  
"Gee," she said in a once again happy yet sarcastic tone. "Don't sound TOO enthusiastic. You might hurt yourself."  
  
He just looked at her, and slightly rolled his eyes. He walked by her with a quick beckon of his wrist. "Come on."  
  
Mataji followed Squall to his room. He unlocked his door with no trouble and they went inside. He fumbled about on the left side of the wall as he searched for the light switch. He clicked it on and Mataji plopped down at his desk and set her books on it. He sat on his bed and put his hands between his knees and waited for her to finish.  
  
Two minutes passed slowly before she spoke, "...Squall, what the heck is this stuff?"  
  
She sounded confused and frightened all at the same time. He had to ask, "what is what?"  
  
"Come 'ere," she called to him as she stared at something on his desk. He stood and walked over to her. She picked up what she was looking at and turned in her chair to show him.  
  
"What's wrong," he asked as he crouched beside her chair. "What do you have?"  
  
"Pictures," she said in a distant voice. "Squall, what's going on?"  
  
He snatched the pictures from her hand in a rude manner, much as he had once snatched the Timber Owl's contract from Rinoa.  
  
The first picture showed Irvine dressed in all black, his surroundings black and unknown to Squall. Squall quickly changed to the next picture. The next portrayed Irvine holding a long dagger in his hand. Squall frowned and looked at the next picture. Irvine was now drawing the blade across the palm of his hand, bringing blood to the surface of his skin. Squall's eyes narrowed slightly. His hand shook when he saw the next picture: Irvine was in Rinoa's bedroom, gently smearing blood on the sleeping beauty's face. Now there was only one picture left. Squall flipped to it, afraid of what he was going to see. The last picture showed Quistis tied to a chair, and Squall killing...  
  
"No!" Squall cried out, throwing the pictures to the floor. Mataji jumped in her seat.  
  
The pictures all landed face down with the exception of the last, bloody picture.  
  
Squall kicked it with his foot under his desk so he could no longer see it. He was breathing heavily and his hands were balled into fists at his side. He noticed that Mataji was staring at him, a concerned look on her delicate face.  
  
"...Squall...?"  
  
He ignored her and went and sat on his bed. He put his arms on his knees and places his head in his hands and continued to breathe loudly. He heard Mataji stand.  
  
"I should go," she muttered softly. He glanced up from his hands and saw her gather her stuff.  
  
He stood up instantly to stop her. "No, wait, please don't."  
  
She hesitated, biting her lower lip.  
  
"Please," he begged. "Help me figure this out."  
  
She hesitated again.  
  
"Please," he repeated. "I've never seen those pictures before in my life. I do not know what they are doing in my room, and I do not know who took them. Please- Mataji."  
  
She cautiously set her books back on the desk than gave him a smile. "If I get in trouble for not showing up to class it is your fault."  
  
He smiled in return. "Thank you."  
  
"Yeah... well..." she held his gaze longer than necessary and blushed profusely. Instantly she was making herself busy and looking around her. She then bent down and crawled on her hands and knees under the desk.  
  
Squall, well, he was a male. He lowered his gaze and watched Mataji go under the desk, on her hands in knees, in that short skirt. Actually it was a very short skirt and shaped her ass very nicely.  
  
Squall quickly snapped his head back up.  
  
What is wrong with me, he thought. Rinoa is your girlfriend, you can't check out another person. ...Well, Rinoa is dead... I have to move on... And she does have a very nice rear end, but, NO!! I can't do that to 'Noa...  
  
She received the pictures, wiggled back out, and set them on his desk. She pulled her skirt down a bit but Squall wasn't paying attention. He was busy studying the pictures.  
  
He looked up after a minute and stared blankly at the wall. "...I want to find the person who took these photos..."  
  
Mataji tried to peer into his face. "Squall?"  
  
"The person who took these," he continued, "is probably the person casting these spells on us. It is the person who made me kill... her. It's probably the person who made Quistis kill Irvine. This person, he has to die."  
  
"It's a he?" Mataji questioned.  
  
He turned and looked at her, passion in his face. "Mataji, I have a favor to ask you."  
  
She nodded. "Anything."  
  
"Come with me," he told her. "Come with me and help me defeat this monster."  
  
A smile grew on her face. "As you wish."  
  
* * * *  
  
Quistis Trepe dragged her feet on the floor as she walked the halls of the town of Balamb. Her back ached her something awful. The trial had just been finished. The punishment had been announced.  
  
Zell was to be held guilty and be locked up like a criminal until and if the true killer was found.  
  
Quistis was heartbroken. She knew in her soul that it was not Zell who had tried to kill her. Little, blonde Zell Dincht... he could never even hurt a fly if it had done nothing wrong to him. Zell, he was all talk.  
  
She loved him dearly. He was just like a little brother to her. An annoying, stupid little brother but she still loved him.  
  
At that exact moment she saw Seifer coming towards her.  
  
Usually she would walk the other way or just try her best to ignore him. But now she walked right up to him.  
  
"Seifer," she said.  
  
"Quistis," was his reply. "How are you?"  
  
"I've been better." She shrugged, "and you?"  
  
"Ditto," he waved his hand in the air.  
  
They stood there in an awkward silence for a few moments, both of them shifting uneasily on their feet.  
  
"Quistis, I--" Seifer said loudly.  
  
"Seifer, I--" Quistis said at the exact same time.  
  
They both gave amused smiles.  
  
"Go ahead," Seifer said.  
  
"No no, you," Quistis said cheerfully. "I insist."  
  
He became arrogant again. He said coldly, "uh, no. I said you. Now you speak first."  
  
She rolled her chilly blue eyes. "Than I guess neither of us will speak, now will we?" She began to make her way around him. "Good day, Seifer."  
  
He grabbed her left wrist as she walked by and tugged her back towards him.  
  
"I have leads on who the Big Bad might be," Seifer said smugly.  
  
The blonde woman was instantly alert. "What? How? Who? Where?"  
  
He chuckled. "Easy, killer. You got to follow me. But this might be bad. But I'm ready for the worst. I want to fry this fucker for screwing around with us. This is war."  
  
"Tell me what you know," Quistis demanded.  
  
"No," he repeated. "You have to come with me." When he said these words, he cupped her cheek in his hand.  
  
She didn't pull back. Instead she looked right into his eyes. Those big, jade green swells stared right back into hers. He lost all signs of arrogance and became fixated on her lips.  
  
"Just say you'll come," he said softly. His head drooped lower, towards hers.  
  
Her heart skipped a beat in her chest. "Yes, I'll come. Promise."  
  
With that, they sealed the deal with a tender kiss. He pressed his lips on hers and she watched his eyes close before letting her own drift shut. His arms made their way around her back and her hands found their way into his short, golden hair. This kiss was definitely more passionate than their previous one and Quistis felt herself get momentarily lost inside of his kiss.  
  
She broke the kiss after another moment and gave him a curious smile.  
  
He released her and started to walk. She quickly matched his stride, looking at him the entire time but never once getting a glance in her direction.  
  
"Seifer?" she asked, wondering if he thought it had been a mistake.  
  
Suddenly her own thoughts wondered if it was a mistake.  
  
Oh, Hyne, she thought. What was I doing? We had no right to do that- I don't even LIKE Seifer. I love Squall.  
  
I'm just so lonely these days. That's it. That must be it. Seifer is an ass and I don't like him, but I was just so lonely...  
  
"Sorry," Seifer said suddenly. "Just thinking."  
  
"Me too," she replied honestly. Suddenly she didn't want to be alone with him. "Hey, can we take Selphie with us?"  
  
He glanced her way. "What?"  
  
"Selphie. Tilmitt." Quistis shrugged. "I want her to come with us."  
  
Seifer stopped and pulled her to a stop. He placed his large hands on her shoulders. "Wait, you DO know how she feels about you, don't you?"  
  
Quistis arched an eyebrow. "What?"  
  
"She hates you, Quis," Seifer told her heatedly. "She blames you for Irvine's death entirely. Everyone knows she wants you dead."  
  
Quistis flinched involuntarily. "...What!?"  
  
He let his arms fall from her shoulders and began to walk again. She quickly followed.  
  
"Seifer..." Quistis complained.  
  
"We can take Selphie," Seifer said quietly. "It may be a good idea- so she will no longer have a death wish upon you. You two have to talk this out."  
  
Quistis was very upset. She didn't understand why Selphie, her best friend, hated her. Blamed her for Irvine's death.  
  
But it made sense. Selphie did love Irvine, after all. Had it been Squall, Quistis might have hated Selphie.  
  
Had it been Squall, Quistis would have killed everyone.  
  
  
  
AN: Chappie 13 is over. Please please review!  
  
. 


	14. Ice Queen

Author's Note: Weee! Chappie 14! Please review *innocent smile*  
  
.  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Ice Queen  
  
.  
  
Thaaly bent under the round table in the middle of the underground cove. There she retrieved a wooden box carved with symbols ones other than she would recognize. She placed the mysterious box on the table and lifted its latch to open it. Inside lay pictures of everyone Fia wished to have destroyed: Squall, Quistis, Fujin, Seifer, Zell, Edea, Raijin, Selphie, and Cid. Those pictures were all of their Garden photo's. There was two different kinds of photo's in the box as well. One was a picture of Quistis, covered in blood as she clutched Rinoa's dead body close to her. The other was a picture of Irvine, his face blue, in Selphie's arms as Quistis watched in horror and Zell watched in glee. Thaaly smirked. This was turning out to be quite a lot of fun for her.  
  
She tapped 'Fia's' picture. Of course, none of them knew that one of their friends was actually trying to kill them all. Thaaly grew warm with excitement when she imagined the faces of those left alive when they found out who Fia truly was.  
  
Thaaly laughed coldly. Oh, how amusing this all was for her!  
  
Suddenly, Thaaly's head snapped to the entrance of the cove, her black eyes narrowed into slits. They were coming for her.  
  
Squall and Mataji. Seifer and Quistis.  
  
Both teams were heading this way for her. Soon, they would be there.  
  
She wanted to kill them off in her own, manipulative way but if they reached her she would have to face them the way she didn't want to.  
  
Squall and Mataji were the closest to her.  
  
Thaaly quickly picked up Quistis' and Seifer's pictures and walked swiftly to the door. There she unlocked the bolt and ran outside into the black and dying forest which surrounded her. There, a few feet from the door, sat a beautiful little blue bird. Thaaly knelt before it, slipping the two pictures between its beak.  
  
"Take them," whispered Thaaly hoarsely as she began to work her spell. "Take them far away from here. Buy me time to finish off Squall and the other girl. Send Quistis and Seifer away from here."  
  
With that the blue bird flapped his wings and took off into the sky, carrying the pictures with him far away from the underground cove.  
  
Thaaly hurried back inside before she could be seen.  
  
. ~~~****~~~****~~~ .  
  
Quistis Trepe saluted Cid and Edea. They beckoned her to sit down.  
  
Of course, Seifer had already been sitting. He did not salute Cid and Edea. That bastard was always like that, still he had not lost his arrogant ways.  
  
"Quistis," Matron said with a loving smile. She and Cid sat as well. "What do you wish to tell us?"  
  
"...Seifer has leads," Quistis began.  
  
"On the one causing this destruction?" Cid asked.  
  
"On the Big Bad, as I prefer to call it," Seifer said with a chuckle. "I cannot tell you what information I know, 'cause if I'm wrong I don't want everyone to think me as a fool."  
  
Everyone already thinks that, Quistis thought but left her face emotionless.  
  
"You wish my permission to go," Cid said flatly.  
  
"No shit," Seifer said with a roll of his eyes.  
  
"Watch your mouth, Seifer!" Edea said with a rise in her usually calm voice.  
  
Seifer was instantly sorry. "Erm, forgive me, Matron."  
  
Quistis held down a bitter laugh. It was hilarious, watching Seifer be so arrogant and such a prick to everyone, than grovel at Matron's feet. Matron, after all, was the only one who loved Seifer. He probably took that very seriously.  
  
"Excuse my asking," Cid said, leaning forward in his seat. "Seifer, if you have leads on this, 'Big Bad', why is Quistis going with you? I didn't expect you to ask for help, or company of anyone, especially Miss. Trepe."  
  
"She invited herself," Seifer said as he rubbed his chin. "I didn't want her to go either, but she insisted. She kept rambling on how if I got hurt she'd never forgive herself. I got annoyed and decided to let her tag along. Yet I know she'll just get in my way."  
  
Quistis stared at Seifer, dumbfounded. Why the hell would he lie like that!? He had asked her to go!  
  
Yet she knew the answer to her own question. Seifer didn't want anyone to know he asked for her assistance.  
  
But, she questioned herself. Did he invite her along for her expert abilities with Save the Queen? Or did he ask her along, just to... have her near him?  
  
Seifer ignored the angry look on Quistis' face and peered smugly at Cid. "Do I have your permission to go, sir?"  
  
Cid waved his hand in the air. "Seifer, you don't go this garden. You are not a student nor a SeeD. Why did you come here?"  
  
Quistis came quickly to his aid. "I was the one who requested permission, sir. I thought it would be well for me to stand before you and ask."  
  
Edea beamed. Cid smiled. He said, "thank you, Quistis. You may go."  
  
Quistis stood and gave a salute while Seifer just parted through the door. Quistis was quick behind him but before she could completely leave Edea said, "if you need help, dear, just ask us."  
  
"Yes," said Cid as he cleared his throat. "We will send any reinforcements you need to destroy this."  
  
Quistis stared at him for a moment before answering. "Send Squall as backup."  
  
With that she closed the door, leaving Cid and Edea alone. Seifer was already inside the elevator. The doors kept trying to close but her held them open for Quistis to board.  
  
"Oh!" Cried Quistis, turning sharply on her heels. "I forgot!"  
  
She once more entered Cid's doors. She gave the startled couple a quick salute. "Sir! Permission to bring along Selphie Tilmitt?"  
  
Apparently they did not know of Selphie's new hatred for Quistis.  
  
"Yes yes!" Edea said loudly before Cid could respond. "Oh, you two are the best of friends. It would be wonderful for you to go together."  
  
Quistis nodded, for the final time saluted, and left. Cid never had the chance to say a word.  
  
Seifer was gone. The elevator doors were shut.  
  
Looks like he got tired of waiting for me, Quistis thought with a chuckle as she tapped the button to bring the elevator to the floor.  
  
She stepped in and waited for the elevator to take her to the first floor. Outside, Seifer was waiting, leaning against the wall.  
  
"What took so long?" He asked her.  
  
She sighed and walked past him and down the stairs. "I wasn't that long, Seifer."  
  
He quickly followed her. "Where are you going?"  
  
She glared at him over her shoulder. "To get Selphie."  
  
He gently nudged her the opposite way. "I told her to meet us at the quad."  
  
Quistis headed towards the quad. "...Seifer," she questioned after a silent moment. "Does she really hate me?"  
  
"A lot of people do," he said, not bothering to look at her.  
  
She felt a pang of hurt deep in her chest. Did that many people really think ill of her?  
  
They reached the quad. Seifer was about to push open the door but Quistis laid a hand on his left wrist.  
  
"I didn't do anything wrong," she moaned.  
  
Seifer looked at her like she was a lunatic. "What the hell?"  
  
She pulled back, feeling betrayed. "Do... you think it was my fault he died?"  
  
"Well," he hesitated. "Well, yeah... I mean, it was you that poisoned him."  
  
Quistis looked as if she had been slapped across the face.  
  
"You know," said he, taking advantage of the situation. "You really are a true ice queen. Just about every other person in your shoes would blame themselves. Even if they had nothing to do with it, they would blame themselves. Yet you cry and moan and complain, pretending to be the innocent little victim. Well, you know what, Trepe? You aren't. YOU killed him. Zell told you to do it and you did. I bet he didn't even have to force you."  
  
She looked hurt. Tears welled up in her azure eyes. "I do blame myself, you fucking pig! Just because I don't blame myself outwards doesn't mean I'm dying inside! How dare you speak to me that way!? You..."  
  
He was amused. It was sick. "Hmm? What was that? Come on, Ice Queen, what were you going to call me...?"  
  
She smacked him hard across the face. It wasn't a mere tap. It sent his whole head jerking backwards.  
  
"YOU...!" He screamed, grabbing her wrist as hard as he could.  
  
"Hmm, what was that?" she mocked him cruelly. "Come on, fucking lapdog, what were you going to call me...?"  
  
She expected him to hit her, just as she had him. Instead, he only tightened his grip on her wrist and yanked her close to him.  
  
He said through gritted teeth, "I dare you to repeat that."  
  
His breath was hot on her face. Her wrist hurt something awful. As soon as he released her, she was going to hit him again. She dared repeat it. "Lapdog."  
  
His jade green eyes narrowed into slits and a low growl escaped his throat. Hyne, she had pissed him off.  
  
"Your going to regret that word," he said, his voice seething with hate.  
  
Hyne, she had really pissed him off! Quistis could only wait for him to draw Hyperion, bring it to her throat, and make a clean sweep across her tender, pale skin...  
  
He brought his lips down to hers and kissed her.  
  
God, she thought.  
  
He was always doing that. She always thought he was going to murder her and then he kisses her! And of course, she knew what would happen. She would give into the moment. They would become all shy around each other for a few moments. Than he would hate her again and vice versa. It was confusing, and frustrating as well.  
  
Well, she wasn't going to let it happen again!  
  
She yanked away from him, but he still held her wrist and squeezed it tighter, as impossible as she thought it was.  
  
She couldn't hold it in any longer. She let out a yelp in pain.  
  
Once more, he yanked her forcefully into him and attempted to kiss her again.  
  
"What are you doing!?" she demanded shrilly. She fought against him, but he had always been stronger than her. "Let me go!"  
  
He managed to lick her behind her left ear.  
  
"Stop it!" she said sharply. Oh, why was nobody coming to her aide!?  
  
Of course, she was right outside the quad, in the hallway where nobody could see or hear you from the business of the main halls.  
  
He bit her ear.  
  
She let out a tiny squeal, once more trying to break his hold on her. He grabbed her other wrist and squeezed so hard she could practically hear the bones crack.  
  
"Ow!" she whimpered, her knees growing weak. "You're... hurting me!"  
  
He didn't respond. He had his head buried in her neck, kissing it and running his tongue up and down it.  
  
She hurt. She didn't understand what was happening. She raised her knee as hard as she could as kicked him right in this balls.  
  
Finally, he released her as he cried out.  
  
She stumbled a few feet away from him. Of course, Quistis Trepe did not let people abuse her. She was used to being in control and what just happened had left her feeling violated.  
  
She went to kick him in the face. "You bastard!"  
  
He had already recuperated. Seifer must have had balls of steel. Instantly, he had his face blocked from her blow, and swung his leg down and tripped her.  
  
When she landed, the side of her head struck the cold, hard marble floor. Lightning bolts streaked her vision and her head erupted in pain. Her vision cleared long enough to see Seifer looming above her. She let out a groan and he yanked her to her feet.  
  
"Ice Queen," he said darkly. He pinned her against the wall. "Ice Bitch."  
  
She tried to struggle more but was weak from the blow her head had received. In fact, once he placed the cold steel of his gunblade across her throat she didn't struggle at all.  
  
"We can do this the easy way," he growled in her ear. "Or we can do this the hard way. What is it gonna be?"  
  
"Seifer," she whimpered, trying to breath but finding it hard with his body so tight against hers. She looked into his eyes...  
  
...and saw red tinted gold.  
  
She shut her own eyes tight. He was under another spell. A spell cast by the same person who made Squall kill 'Noa, who made Zell brainwash Quistis, and made Seifer kidnap her.  
  
"Seifer," she said calmly. "It's me. It's Quistis. You don't want to do this. It's not you. Fight this, Seifer."  
  
For a moment, the expression on his face changed. The cold edge left and a panicked look swept across his chiseled features. But only for a moment. Soon his face was blank and cold again and he was fighting with the buckle of her skirt.  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes. "Oh, please, fight this!"  
  
It was no use; she saw this now. He was lost into the spell. She was in this on her own. Yet her head hurt so much she couldn't think straight.  
  
The clasp to her skirt was undone and her skirt was down around her ankles. Seifer had slipped a hand in-between her legs and Quistis' tears came more and more.  
  
"Selphie!" she managed to cry out. Hopefully, her friend could hear her. "Please, help!"  
  
She was close enough to the door to reach out and grab the handle. She stretched her arm hard and turned the handle down. Now, somehow, she had to manage to push the door and open it.  
  
She could hear Seifer begin to loosen his belt.  
  
Just then, Selphie opened the door herself. Seifer and Selphie both displayed a severally puzzled look on their faces. His hold on Quistis fell and she tumbled weakly to the ground, sobbing.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Selphie squealed. She momentarily forgot of her 'hatred' for the older woman. "Quisty!?"  
  
Quistis saw Seifer take a large step back from her, his face filled with confusion. He let Hyperion drop to the floor where it clattered loudly. Quistis pulled her skirt back up around her waist. The light from Seifer's eyes were gone.  
  
"Quistis..." Seifer said weakly, he reached down and tried to touch her.  
  
Selphie hit his hand away. "Stay away!" she screeched.  
  
"But I don't..." began Seifer. He sounded so lost.  
  
Quistis defended him. "It's o-okay, Selphie. He was under The Spell."  
  
It was what everyone was calling it. The Spell. Why did Quistis kill Irvine? Oh, she was under The Spell. That's what everyone said.  
  
Quistis managed to stand. Selphie helped her, then let out a gasp.  
  
"Quisty!" she cried. "You're bleeding!"  
  
Quistis' hand shot up to the side of her face, where she had hit. Sure enough, she felt warm, sticky blood. Her entire right side of her face was covered in it. She glanced at Seifer, who had a wild look in his eyes.  
  
"Do you remember what happened?" Quistis asked him softly.  
  
He shook his head, staring at the wound on the side of her head.  
  
Quistis suddenly felt dizzy. She glanced at her feet and saw that a puddle of blood had formed below her. She had split her head pretty bad.  
  
"I'll go get help," Selphie said rushing away from them.  
  
Quistis felt even dizzier, and had to sink down to a sitting position. Seifer was by her side, inspecting her wound.  
  
"Did I do this," he asked her, concerned.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I'm... sorry..." he told her.  
  
"It wasn't you," she said daintily. "It was, the Big Bad."  
  
He put his arm around her. "Your speech is slurring. Just don't talk. Selphie will be back soon."  
  
"Thank..." she said weakly.  
  
She couldn't even finish a two-worded phrase. She was unconscious, laying in Seifer's arms, and he didn't mind the blood that poured over him.  
  
. ~~~***~~~***~~*** .  
  
The bird felt like it was calling him. Every time Squall Leonhart went to turn and walk another way the same blue bird was whistling and wouldn't stop until he followed it. So thats what he and Mataji did: follow the mysterious bird.  
  
"I think its a sign," Squall kept whispering to Mataji.  
  
She was beginning to get worried, and for a good reason. Squall was obsessed with finding the Big Bad. She wondered what kind of ghosts he had to face with the Big Bad. They followed the blue bird through forests and rivers, fields and towns. Finally, the bird vanished in the middle of a forest that was full of rotten and dying trees.  
  
Squall got frustrated and pulled out his gunblade. He swung it around wildly, destroying several bushes.  
  
"So! Close!"  
  
"Squall!" Mataji cried out, trying to silence his blows.  
  
"Mataji," he moaned. "We were so close to finding the Big Bad."  
  
She placed her hands on his shoulders. "It doesn't matter, Squall. It's okay. Let's just go back to Garden and forget about this."  
  
He shoved her away from him. "No! I have to pay it back..."  
  
She was horrified of him. "But, why? What did it ever do to you?"  
  
He walked away from her and said under his breath, "he killed my soul mate." She paused.  
  
She thought he had interest in her, and that was why he brought her along. Yet he clearly was not over Rinoa's death.  
  
"Squall!" she called after him.  
  
Yet he had vanished. Like the blue bird.  
  
. . . Author's Note: Review, my children! 


	15. Dig for Fire

:-D  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Dig for Fire  
  
~*~  
  
Quistis let out a soft groan. Her head hurt something awful. Her eyelids felt as if they each weighted ten pounds. She could hear people walking near her. She forced her tired eyes open, blinking several times to clear her fuzzy vision. Bright light practically blinded her. Quickly she shut her eyes and raised an arm to protect her face.  
  
"So bright!" she winced painfully.  
  
She heard Seifer's voice say, "sorry, Quistis. Hey, someone move turn down the lights!"  
  
Quistis lay there for a moment. People had stopped walking. She could hear her own heavy breathing and the gentle hum of a machine nearby.  
  
"Open your eyes," she caught Seifer saying.  
  
The twenty-year-old blonde cautiously opened her pale blue eyes. Seifer was now in her view, a concerned look on his face as he peered down from above her.  
  
"Seifer?" she asked groggily.  
  
"Yeah?" he replied.  
  
She blinked once, twice, three times. Her eyes were finally able to focus correctly. She watched as Seifer walked away from her and sat down in a chair near her cot.  
  
What the...?  
  
"Where am I?" Quistis asked in a confused voice. "Why am I in the infirmary?"  
  
Dr. Kadowaki's head loomed into Quistis' vision. She began to fuss with needles and tubes that seemed to come outta every free patch of skin on her body. "Don't you remember?"  
  
"Obviously not," Quistis snapped impatiently. Then she added, "...sorry."  
  
"It's okay," the good doctor said before taking a note on her clipboard and hurrying from the tiny room.  
  
Quistis peered over at Seifer. "...Tell me what happened..."  
  
His eye brow's creased. "I dunno."  
  
She believed him. He may not have been there when whatever had happened happened. But why was he there now?  
  
"You do too know!" came Selphie's high pitched, bitter voice. She slaunted into the scene and placed her hands huffily on her hips. She continued, "you tried to..." She stopped talking when her eyes caught site of Quistis.  
  
"Ohmygosh!" Selphie said, the three words sounding like they were just one. "Quistis, your hair!"  
  
Instantly, Quistis' hands flew up to her head. At first nothing felt abnormal to her. Then the fingertips on her right hand brushed her scalp- where she should have had shiny gold hair. Instead, she felt only skin and bandages.  
  
"Oh no," Quistis moaned, embarrassed on how ridicules she must appear to Seifer and Selphie. "How much is gone?"  
  
"A lot of the right side," came the concerned reply from Selphie.  
  
Quistis could feel her cheeks grow hot. Her eyes flashed towards Seifer. As soon as her gaze reached his, he lowered his eyes to the floor.  
  
She felt afraid to see herself in a mirror. She decided it was the least of her problems for now.  
  
"Selphie," Quistis tried again. "What happened to me?"  
  
Selphie shot an angry glare at Seifer, whom was looking at Selphie like wanted to know as well.  
  
"Seifer- he-" she hesitated, looking at Seifer again. "He tried to rape you."  
  
What the hell, Quistis thought, completely shocked.  
  
"The fuck you talking about," Seifer demanded, sitting straight up in his chair.  
  
"I don't know much," Selphie said as she began to edge slowly away from him. She continued in a solemn voice, "but when I came in to where you two were... You were pinning Quistis against the wall, trying to get your pants down. Quistis was crying something awful, and she was pretty much half naked. I guess you hit her hard or something, cause Quistis was bleeding pretty bad."  
  
Quistis glanced at Seifer, whose eyes were on the ground. She tried to digest what Selphie had just revealed to them.  
  
The petite girl cleared her throat. "I tried to get Seifer away from you, Quistis, but you said to me, 'it's okay, he was under The Spell.'"  
  
Quistis once more looked at Seifer, and now he looked right back at her. She felt self-conscience again and raised a pale hand to her missing hair.  
  
Dr. Kadowaki walked back into the small room. She glanced up from her clipboard and raised a fat eyebrow. "What's all this? Is there a party going on in here? Come come- shoo! The poor girl needs her rest."  
  
Selphie started to walk for the door. She paused at the doorway and looked at Quistis. She said, "get well, Quisty."  
  
Selphie left, and Quistis could hear her light footsteps down the hall. Seifer stood from the chair and walked directly over to her.  
  
"You know I wouldn't try and do that to you," he said as he touched her hand gently. Her cool blue eyes stared down at their hands. "No... I don't."  
  
Seifer watched her for a second more before departing. The doctor was busy taking a sample of blood from her arm.  
  
"When can I go?" questioned Quistis.  
  
The doctor finished up the blood work. "Tomorrow morning."  
  
Quistis hated being kept in the infirmary so long but understood it was for her own good.  
  
"Swell," she whispered as she drifted off into dreamland.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Squall cleared his throat loudly before continuing to uncover the door he had recently found. He was still in the middle of the woods, dead tree's surrounding him. He had been walking along, trying to find a blue bird he had been chasing earlier, when his feet hit something that made a 'donk' noise.  
  
Finally, Squall finished clearing off the door buried under hundreds of leaves and stepped back to study it.  
  
The door looked old. It was metal and a fair amount of rust had developed on it. In the middle lay a circle, and around the circle were symbols- of course, Squall didn't know what the hell any of them meant.  
  
The handle was in the middle of the circle. Squall reached down and grabbed the handle. But before he opened it, he wondered what he was doing.  
  
I don't even know what I'm dealing with, Squall thought to himself. Whatever is down there... it could kill me.  
  
Yet it felt right to go down. He felt as though he would revenge Rinoa's death. He HAD to revenge Rinoa's death. He didn't care if he died. He didn't care if he was tortured in Hell forever.  
  
His thoughts were only on Rinoa.  
  
He cared only for Rinoa.  
  
He would not rest until he advenged her death.  
  
A new burst of motivation flowed quickly through his blood and he was sick on revenge. Letting out a determined growl, he yanked the door open and instantly made his way down the black, damp stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Selphie Tilmitt stood next to Quistis Trepe in Quistis' dorm room. Quistis was staring at herself in the mirror, her right hand running over the stitches and bald spot on the right side of her head.  
  
"It's not as bad as I thought it would be," Quistis said softly as she traced the stitches in her head. "I thought I'd look like a freak..."  
  
Quistis picked up a pale blue brush on her vanity desk with her right hand and with her left she removed the white ivory clasp that held her long hair up. Setting it aside, she parted her hair with the soft-bristled brush so that a large amount of the left side covered up her bald spot. She opted to leave her hair down, but it looked ofley thin on the right. Careful not to destroy the new part, she gently pulled her hair back and wrapped a pink hairband around her hair. Then she wrapped it into a neat bun at the nape of her neck and fastened it with the ivory hair clip.  
  
"How does the back look," Quistis asked, feeling self-conscious.  
  
Selphie beamed. "Great, you can hardly tell you're missing some hair."  
  
Quistis bit back the disappointed frown. Can hardly tell. That meant that Selphie could still tell.  
  
The blonde forced herself not to care about such unimportant matters. She had other things on her mind.  
  
"Selphie?" she asked, sounding uncertain.  
  
Her eyes were met with Selphie's flirtatious brown. "What is it, Quisty?"  
  
Quistis swallowed hard. "Did... you hate me so?"  
  
The younger girl glanced down at the floor. "I don't know. Its just- I really liked him, Quisty. Maybe even loved him, I don't know. All I knew was that he was dead... and that I knew you killed him."  
  
"I'm sorry," Quistis said sincerely. "It wasn't me... it was--"  
  
Selphie snapped her head back up, her face twisted with rage. "Did you even cry when you realized he was innocent? Did you even feel remorse when you realized you killed your own friend!?"  
  
Quistis took a step back, another frown placed upon her face. "Of course I was upset," she snapped, hurt. "You try being a murderer and then tell me how you feel. I... I didn't have time to be fully depressed. So much has happened, Selph."  
  
Selphie looked regretful. "Yeah... I'm sorry."  
  
An awkward silence followed Selphie's apologetic words. Both women shifted from side to side.  
  
Quistis broke the silence by asking, "are you and Seifer and I still going to discover the Big Bad?"  
  
Selphie sighed, placing her hands on her hips and shaking her head. "You two still are. I talked to Seify about it. But me, I'm not going."  
  
Quistis frowned. "Why not?"  
  
Selphie let out an annoyed squeak, hopping slightly. Her hands dropped to her side. "Don't you know?  
  
If I did, I wouldn't have asked, Quistis thought.  
  
"...No," was all she said.  
  
Selphie reached back with one hand and fixed a boot, then did the same with the other hand. "Today is November 24th."  
  
Quistis paled slightly. She reached out and touched her younger friends' left shoulder lightly. "Oh, Selph, I'm sorry."  
  
Selphie sniffled back a tear. She reached up with her own hand to touch Quistis'. "Thank you... But I really just want to be alone today. I mean-- just me and him."  
  
Quistis forced a smile as they both walked for the door. "I understand completely. Do you want him and me to wait a day or two so you can come along?"  
  
Selphie forcefully shook her head of perky brown hair. "Oh, no! I mean, I'm going to his grave. Honestly- I want to be alone with him." Then she added under her breath, "for a very long time..."  
  
Quistis glanced at her as she opened the door. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
Selphie stepped out of Quistis' dorm room first. A smile suddenly sparked like lightning across her cute face. "Oh, can you imagine? He'd be nineteen years old today! Happy birthday, Irvy! I'm coming to see you!"  
  
With a hop, skip, and a jump, Selphie was racing down the hallway, laughing excitedly.  
  
"That was... odd," Quistis said to herself as she closed and locked her door. Securing Save the Queen tightly to her belt, she headed for the Cafeteria where she was to meet Seifer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Squall ran his hand across the wall as he descended down the slightly damp stairs. Blackness surrounded him. His other hand he had gripped tightly to his gunblade. His breathing was rapid and it sounded like he was gulping the air down into his lungs. He wished to Hyne he had brought a flashlight with him. There was not one drop of light that filled the underground cove other than behind him, which was created from the open door.  
  
After what felt like an hour, Squall's foot hit the floor. Cautiously he stepped away from the stairs. He cast a glance behind him, looking outside, watching black clouds fill the sky. He swallowed hard.  
  
Pain ached his hand. He forced himself to relax his grip on the gunblade; his hand was cramping up.  
  
He took another two steps away from the stairs. Then he took three more. He kept his free hand stretched out in front of his face, desperately searching for a wall.  
  
He halted in his tracks. Inhaling sharply, he said, "fire."  
  
A burst of flame appeared in his outstretched hand, hovering only inches from his skin. It allowed light to fill a small section around him.  
  
He turned to his right, trying to see something- anything.  
  
An unmoving figure clothed entirely in black with bright red eyes glared at him.  
  
Letting out a startled cry, Squall stepped backwards where his right boot encountered a puddle. He slipped and fell backwards. His gunblade flew from his hand and he dropped his fire spell.  
  
He landed on his back, and the wind was knocked out of. He heard his blade clatter on the floor several feet away.  
  
The fire spell floated quickly down and vanished into a puddle.  
  
He regained his breath quickly, and shuffled backwards, still on his back, like a crab. His back slammed into the wall. He took in several panicked breathes, his hands in front of him to ward off any sudden blows.  
  
Silence surrounded him, all except his loud breathing.  
  
Shut the fuck up, you fool! Squall cursed silently at himself.  
  
He forced himself to hold his breath. And then he just listened.  
  
It was so eerie. He had seen a figure standing merely five feet from him with sinister red eyes staring at him from in a black cloak. It hadn't moved. And now there was complete silence.  
  
Squall decided to try something.  
  
"Firaga!" he cried out.  
  
The wave of fire was placed in his hand and he threw it in the direction of the figure. He watched it fly through the air and hit the figure. The clothed person let out a furious roar as it fell backwards.  
  
Darkness once again plagued the underground cove.  
  
Squall exhaled, he had forgotten he was holding his breath.  
  
Suddenly, the glowing red eyes appeared right in front of his face. Squall didn't move, didn't breathe, and didn't dare speak. He just stared at the eyes.  
  
"Disgusting mortal," the person said in a raspy voice. "Pitiful fool."  
  
Suddenly an icy cold hand gripped his throat, and Squall could feel sharp nails dig into his soft flesh. Instantly did Squall punch at the person. His second swing contacted with the person's head.  
  
The red eyes got clouded with surprise and the hands released his throat.  
  
Squall leapt to his feet, kicking the person away from him. He began to search the floor for his weapon as he heard the creature hiss angrily.  
  
"God damnit!" Squall swore loudly.  
  
Then, the person began to sing in a revolting, raspy voice:  
  
" Dig for fire  
  
It has just begun  
  
Two down- many to conspire  
  
More blood shall run. "  
  
Squall froze. The words chilled him to the core.  
  
Two down, he thought. Irvine and Rinoa...!! This is the Big Bad!  
  
"Fuck you," Squall shouted in the direction he guessed the person to be.  
  
A chuckle sounded from behind him. Squall whipped around, glaring into the black air.  
  
"Guess who is number three?" The person asked cruelly.  
  
"Me," Squall said lightly.  
  
Laughter sounded again, this time from above Squall. Squall jumped a few feet away.  
  
"Guess again," the voice taunted him.  
  
Squall's heart leapt in his chest. Who was next?  
  
"She wants him so much," the voice said. "She wants to be apart of him forever."  
  
"Who!?" Squall shouted.  
  
"A splendidly pretty girl you know very well..." came the jeered reply.  
  
Squall's thoughts swam of his female friends.  
  
Quistis? Selphie? Mataji?  
  
"She will soon join the raven girl and the loud boy. Very soon. Maybe she is joining them now. Of course, I cannot let you go just yet," the voice said, still above him. "You are to be number four."  
  
Squall questioned, "then who?"  
  
"An arrogant man who digs for fire."  
  
...Seifer...  
  
"Who is the girl?" Squall asked in a desperate plea.  
  
Laughter was his only reply.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Author's note: UH OH!!! Who is the girl about to die? Is it Selphie, Quistis, Mataji? Perhaps it's Fujin or even Edea. There are a lot of female's on Thaaly's list. And how is Squall going to get out alive? LOL I guess you'll have to read to find out! 


	16. Learning to Love You

:-D  
  
AN: In this chapter, the POV will be continuously switched due to my muse cramming several idea's into my head at once. :-D Hopefully, it will not confuse you THAT much. On to the story!  
  
~*~  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Katertot da original. Kam, glad I met ya! :)  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter Sixteen: Learning To Love You  
  
******  
  
Quistis smacked Seifer upside the head. He flinched, and turned to face her.  
  
"What the fuck was that for?" he asked angrily, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"You asked me to meet you in the cafeteria," she said in an annoyed tone.  
  
A smirk spread across his handsome face. "So I did. But I decided to visit Zell instead."  
  
She was suspicious. "Why?"  
  
"Why not," he asked with a shrug. "He's in jail for doin' nothing wrong."  
  
She chuckled, "nothing? That's surprising, coming from you. I thought you'd still be anti- Zell by now."  
  
That made him raise an eyebrow. "Anti- Zell? Interesting choice of words, Trepe." He sighed when he realized she was still awaiting an answer. "No, I'm not 'anti-Zell'. He didn't do anything wrong. I... I understand what happened to him. Its happened to me too, ya know."  
  
"Its happened to all of us at one point," Quistis said with passion. She walked past him a few feet to Zell's cell, where the poor, battered boy lay on his cott, snoring softly.  
  
"Zell," Quistis called softly. Then louder, "Zell."  
  
"Yo chicken-wuss!" Seifer shouted through the bars. "Get your ass over here!"  
  
Zell's soft snores continued and his left arm twitched.  
  
Quistis let the bars slip away from her hands as she turned and walked away. "Come on, Almasy. He's not going to wake up."  
  
She could hear Seifer's footsteps as he followed her, knowing she was right. Besides, they couldn't waste time trying to wake Zelly-boy up. They had places to go; evil to destroy. Yet was it all in vain? As Quistis and Seifer headed for the entrance for an airship, they didn't realize that they would never again return to Balamb Garden.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The wind blew Edea's long black hair softly as she dabbed her tears with the silk handkerchief. The sun was hot but the breeze was cool. Even though she stood in a meadow filled with delicious green grass and sunflowers, she only stared straight ahead. She sniffed loudly and lowered head hands to her side, letting the piece of damp fabric- damp from her tears of pain- gently slip from her hand and fly freely away in the salty tasting afternoon air.  
  
She raised her black skirt up slightly so that she wouldn't tear it as she kneeled before Irvine's grave.  
  
"Oh, dear," she whispered, her voice cracking already. "What a lovely place to be buried, my darling."  
  
She felt silly talking to a gravestone. Yet at the same time she felt a strange feeling of warmth and comfort from it. She leaned forward, still on her knee's, and braced her left hand on the ground so she wouldn't stumble forward. She stretched her right arm far out and her fingertips grazed the name inscribed in the marble stone: IRVINE KINNEAS.  
  
A shiver ran through her body and she quickly withdrew her hand. She sat back on her heels. She bit her lower lip to keep back tears.  
  
"My son," Edea whispered, biting her lower lip. "Who did this to you...?"  
  
"Matron?" came a young woman's voice.  
  
Edea stood up instantly, wiping tears from her eyes and turned around. Selphie was walking over to her, carrying a basket in her skinny arms.  
  
Edea smiled fondly, spreading her arms open to embrace Selphie. "Selphie," she said softly as Selphie hugged her back. "What are you doing here?"  
  
When Edea released the girl, she stepped back and watched Selphie near beside the grave and set the wooden basket in front of her. Selphie opened it, and pulled out a picture of her with Irvine's arms wrapped around her. Both had huge grins on their faces. Both looked so incredibly happy.  
  
Edea moved forward and placed her hands on Selphie's shoulders when she noticed a tear fall from the brunettes eye and splatter against the glass on the picture.  
  
Selphie shrugged Edea's hands off and leaned over the basket to prevent Edea for peering inside.  
  
"I wish to be alone right now," Selphie said flatly. "Sorry, Matron, but you understand, right?"  
  
Once more did Edea try to get a view of what was inside the basket. Once more did Selphie's eyes turn cold and blank as she covered it up.  
  
"Of course, dear," she said with a faint smile. "Take your time. You know where to find me, if you need me."  
  
Selphie looked up at the woman who raised her with a genuine smile. "I'll come visit you soon. I promise."  
  
Squeezing Selphie's shoulder once more, the older woman turned and walked away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Quistis sipped her lemon water as she listened to Seifer talk about his experience as 'the Sorceress' knight'. He told her how, deep inside, he didn't want to kill anyone but Ultimicia was forcing him to. He explained that he felt like a prisoner inside his own body.  
  
Both her and Seifer sat in a pub in Deling City. It was long past midnight when they reached the large city, and while Quistis wanted to retire to the hotel, Seifer decided they would go to the pub. She had ordered just water with lemon while Seifer went for the alcohol. The pub was loud and obnoxious. A dance floor sat in the middle of all the booths where at least twenty people were dancing to music.  
  
A waiter came by to ask them what they wanted to eat.  
  
"I'll have a steak, cooked medium rare," Seifer said loudly while sipping his drink.  
  
Quistis sighed, "how can you stand to eat something thats half red inside?"  
  
He shrugged while the waiter looked at Quistis for her order.  
  
"I'll take the Alfredo Chicken Pasta," Quistis told the waiter. "With a baked potato on the side, a bowl of wedding soup, and two garlic bread sticks."  
  
While the waiter collected their menu's, Quistis enjoyed the shocked look on Seifers face.  
  
"What is the matter," Quistis asked him playfully.  
  
"I'd expect you to get a salad, with no dressing," he told her. "Damn, girl, you eat more than I do."  
  
She winked at him. "And I'll still have room for dessert."  
  
He shrugged and finished his drink. "At least your not one of those bimbo's who count every calorie."  
  
She mocked his shrug and gulped down her drink like he did. Then she slumped down in her seat like he was. "I've been blessed with a high metabolism."  
  
He shook his head, "you don't need to make fun of me."  
  
She sat up and clasped her hands together with glee. "But it's so easy and so much fun to do!"  
  
Suddenly, he stood from his seat. "Come on, let's dance."  
  
She stared up at him, loosing her teasing smile. "What?"  
  
"You heard me," he said flatly. "While we wait for the food. Let's dance."  
  
She folded her arms over her chest and looked away. "I don't think so."  
  
He snorted, "fine, suit yourself."  
  
With that he walked away from her, his gray coat billowing out behind him as he walked onto the dance floor in search of a partner.  
  
"Idiot," Quistis said to herself, rolling her eyes. "He needs to grow up."  
  
Yet as she sat there alone, staring down at her empty glass, she felt lonely. She stayed like that for a few moments before allowing her eyes to drift up into the dancing crowd to search for Seifer.  
  
A smirk played across her lips when she saw him. He was dancing with another girl, grinding his hips with hers. Quistis could hardly see them; they were behind another couple.  
  
Just at that moment the waiter brought there food and set it down on the table. Quistis thanked the waiter and stood. Well, she had to tell Seifer the food was ready, didn't she?  
  
She walked around dancing couples, her head beginning to ache from all the loud music. She walked over to Seifer and the girl, and tapped Seifer on the shoulder.  
  
The girl he was dancing was taller than she; probably about 5'7". Her hair was a long platinum blonde, her hair trailed down her back carelessly. It was tangled from all the dancing and covered her face. She tossed her hair back from her face and smiled at Quistis with her large, red lips.  
  
"Do you want to cut in?" the girl asked in a throaty voice.  
  
Quistis shook her head and glanced at Seifer, "the food's ready."  
  
"Aw damn, Quistis," he said. And to Quistis' shock, he bent his head down and kissed the girl's neck. "I'm havin' such a good time though. Don't ruin it."  
  
She couldn't believe him. What an ass hole.  
  
The blonde pulled away from Seifer and pointed a finger at Quistis. "Is she your girlfriend?"  
  
"No!" both Seifer and Quistis shouted at the same time. The girl smiled and raised a dark eyebrow.  
  
"Why would I date her?" Seifer asked the blonde. "She's been nothing but a bitch to me. She's all into herself and nobody else. Besides," he added, "she's ugly as fuck."  
  
Quistis exhaled sharply, not believing what she was hearing. "I'm standing right here, you fucker."  
  
He ignored her and looked at the girl. "Wanna join us for dinner?"  
  
She grinned, "Sure!"  
  
Quistis sighed, not sure what the girl was going to eat. She didn't care and lead them back to the table. The girl pulled up a seat and they all sat down.  
  
The girl took Quistis' baked potato and began to devour it. Quistis was shocked still and she could feel her anger begin to work its way to the surface.  
  
"What's your name," Quistis asked politely.  
  
"Kameryn," the girl said with a mouth full of potato. She winked at Seifer, "but he can call me Kam."  
  
"Its a great name," Seifer said with a wide grin. Quistis watched in disgust as he stroked Kameryn's knee. The girl ran her tongue over her teeth.  
  
Quistis just stared down at her pasta. Suddenly, she felt sick to her stomach. And it wasn't from Seifer and Kameryn. She could feel bile raise up in her throat and she nearly gagged.  
  
She pressed her napkin against the mouth, trying to relax. But vomit rose and threatened to pass through her lips. She leapt to her feet, knocking her chair over. It clattered to the floor but couldn't be heard over the pulsing music. Yet it caught Seifer's attention. As Quistis ran from the table towards the bathroom, she saw Seifer stand out of the corner of her eye.  
  
Luckily for her, the bathroom was deserted. She threw herself into a stall and kneeled next to the toilet where she proceeded in emptying her stomach. Once she 'weighed several pounds less', she flushed the toilet and walked over to the sink. The water came out cold, which was good as she splashed it on her face. She could hardly hear Kameryn come up behind her.  
  
"Are you okay?" Kameryn asked, sounding concerned.  
  
"Wonderful," Quistis replied as she turned the faucet off. She grabbed some papertowels and began to dab at her face.  
  
"What did you eat?" Kameryn asked. "What are your symptoms?"  
  
"What are you," Quistis asked sarcastically, throwing the towels away. "A doctor?"  
  
"Well," Kameryn said. "Yeah."  
  
Quistis looked at her.  
  
"Training to be a doctor," Kameryn told her.  
  
"Oh, very interesting," Quistis said, looking at herself in the mirror. She looked tired.  
  
Kameryn stepped up to the mirror as well. Finally, the light was good and Quistis could get a long good glance at the female doctor.  
  
Quistis gasped.  
  
So did Kameryn.  
  
They both stared at each other in the bathroom mirror. Both of their mouths hung open. Then Kameryn burst into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Dude!" she said through her laughs. "You look... just like me!"  
  
Both girls had long blonde hair. Both had fair complexions. Both had clear blue eyes. Both looked like they'd have serious, humorless personalities.  
  
Yet they did not look identical. Kameryn's hair was a shade lighter than Quistis', and was messy looking while Quistis' was still neat. Besides, Kameryn was an inch taller than her.  
  
Still, they looked like they could be sisters. Maybe even twins. They looked so similar, it freaked Quistis out.  
  
Kameryn swung her arm over Quistis' shoulder. "We should tell Seifen we're sisters."  
  
"Its Seifer," Quistis corrected her.  
  
Her 'twin' shrugged. "Yeah, thats it! Erm, are you ready to go back out?"  
  
Quistis grinned fondly, despite the fact that her queasy stomach hurt her. "Of course."  
  
They both walked out of the bathroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seifer opened the door to the hotel room and Quistis and Seifer both walked inside. Because the two were short on gil, they had to share a room. Not only that, but the only room left housed one queen sized bed.  
  
"Bummer," Quistis said as she tossed her bag on the floor.  
  
Seifer leapt onto the bed, kicking off his shoes and stretching.  
  
"Uh, I don't think so," she snapped. "You're sleeping on the couch."  
  
He laughed at her, putting his hands behind his head. "You can."  
  
She placed her hands firmly on her hips. "For once in your goddamn life, be nice."  
  
"Uh, I don't think so," he mocked her. "If you want to sleep in the bed so badly, why don't you just peel off your clothes and crawl in here with me?"  
  
She threw her hands up in the air. "You're impossible!"  
  
"No, I'm easy," he winked at her.  
  
Hmm, she thought. I wonder...  
  
She took a deep breath and jumped on top of him. Before he could blink, she was straddling him. He stared at her, in absolute shock.  
  
"Come on, baby," she said with a slight moan.  
  
He shoved at her. "Get the fuck off me!"  
  
She climbed off of him and strutted for the bathroom, shaking her butt as she went. "Alright. I'm going to take a shower." She looked back and gave him a wink. "Care to join?"  
  
He just turned on the TV. She laughed and closed the door behind her.  
  
She turned on the shower and began to pull off her clothing. Her heart was racing. Never had she acted like that. Never! She was the calm, cool, 'ice bitch' one. She never showed emotion like that. She felt drunk. She quickly stepped into the shower and emptied shampoo into her palms which she worked furiously into her hair. She was angry at herself for what she had just done.  
  
When she was out of the shower, she grabbed a tiny white towel around her wet body. She brushed her teeth, still feeling nausious from earlier.  
  
"Shit," she whispered when she realized she left her clothes out in the room. Making sure the towel was secure around her body, she opened the door and stepped out.  
  
Of course, her bag was gone. She walked over to Seifer, who was still lying on the bed.  
  
"Where the fuck is my clothes, Almasy?" she demanded, pissed off.  
  
He pretended she didn't ask any question. "You know, Kam was the hottest girl I've ever seen."  
  
She burst out laughing. It caught his attention, finally. He looked up at her.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked her, curious.  
  
"Kameryn and me could be sisters," she said with a chuckle. "We look very much alike." She winked and added, "thank you for the compliment."  
  
A deep scarlet flush appeared across his entire face and she was reminded of the night in the training center where he had roughly kissed her right in front of Squall.  
  
"I mean, I--" he stuttered. She leaned forward, not caring that he got a peek at the tops of her breasts. "Hmm? What were you going to say, Seifer?"  
  
Her wet hair fell into her face, shielding her eyes from him. She raised her hands to push her hair back and felt her towel begin to slip. She caught it right before it fell to the ground.  
  
"My clothes," she said, impatient.  
  
A wide grin spread across his face and he stood up before her. Suddenly, she felt small. Standing next to his large frame, she felt insignificant as well. He practically pressed himself up against her.  
  
"They're gone," he told her.  
  
"Where are they," she demanded again. Her towel slipped a little more and he was able to see even more of her breasts.  
  
Suddenly, a low growl escaped his throat and he grabbed her and literally threw her onto the bed. She let out a startled cry as he leapt onto her.  
  
"Seifer-" Quistis gasped out.  
  
His mouth covered hers, cutting off some of her air supply. He pressed his lips hard against hers, pushing her head into the pillow.  
  
When he pulled back, her lips throbbed. They hurt. But in a strange, sick way, Quistis loved it.  
  
Seifer took a hand and ran it down her cheek gently. His eyes locked on hers.  
  
Quistis could see no red or gold colors in his eyes. Just a jade green. This was Seifer kissing her, not the Big Bad making him.  
  
He said in a soft voice, "You know, I could really learn to love you."  
  
She just stared at him, silent.  
  
His mouth found hers once again, this time much more softly. And this time, she kissed him back.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
AN: Okay, a lot happened in this chapter!! I decided to take a short time-out from people following the Big Bad. Next chapter it will pick up with Squall trying to figure out which girl/woman will die. Hope you liked!!  
  
~*~ 


	17. Take Me Again

:-D  
  
Chapter Seventeen: Take Me Again  
  
---~~~***~~~---  
  
The sun was high in the sky, beating down waves of heat down onto Squall. The heat didn't bother him though. He was happy and quite content. Sitting in the cool, damp grass, hearing birds singing joyfully around him, he couldn't deny the smile that wished to cross his face.  
  
"Whoa!" he heard Rinoa cry out.  
  
He glanced at her, his brow creasing slightly in confusion. She sat next to him, her knees brought up to her chest while her fingers fished the grass as if she was searching for something.  
  
Her dark brown eyes glittered with amusement. "You smiled!"  
  
Instantly, he forced his smile to drop away. She grabbed a handful of grass and threw it into his face.  
  
"Loser!" She said playfully, throwing yet another handful of green mass into his stern face. "You are a complete loser!"  
  
A frown appeared on his face. He hated when she said things like that, even if she was joking. He couldn't help being the way he was. He didn't smile, ever, and she just had to accept that.  
  
Rinoa leapt to her feet, brushing away pieces of grass that clung to her blue duster. She stuck her tongue out at him and said, "one day your face is going to get stuck that way."  
  
He gave her a smile. It was forced and obviously he looked ridiculous making such a sour smile but hey, he gave her a smile.  
  
She placed her hands on her hips, and made the same face right back at him. "You're such a loser, Squall!"  
  
He climbed to his feet, holstering up the gunblade with him. "I know."  
  
Rinoa slammed her right hand against her chest. "Oh dear Hyne! He speaks!"  
  
A smirk danced across his lips.  
  
"And... what do I see?" She placed her hands on her knees and leaned forward. "Is that a smile that is starting to develop!?"  
  
"Maybe," he told her with a shrug.  
  
Her back of her right hand dashed up to meet her forehead. "Oh, now I'm feeling faint! Squall might smile; the end is near!"  
  
A full-fledged smile broke across his face. "Okay okay! I get the point!"  
  
"It only took you a year," she said with a wink.  
  
He reached out for her, but she danced away from his grasp. Enjoyment played over her features. He reached out for her again, and this time she slapped him away. He pulled back, shocked.  
  
"What's wrong," he asked her. Her face fell, twisted in sadness.  
  
Then he remembered.  
  
~*~ "Forever mine," Squall whispered. He raised his blade high. Light reflected off of it. Reflected off the blade and the light in his eyes.  
  
Rinoa's soft hair fell into her face. Probably to keep so nobody could see her crying.  
  
The blade swung down. Cut the air sharply towards Seifer. And Seifer quickly dove out of the way. Squall's eyes widened and quickly tried to stop. But he couldn't. The blade made a fatal slash through Rinoa. Tore through her blue duster with the wings. Ripped through the black top underneath. Made a sickening sound of tearing flesh as it cut through her back. ~*~  
  
"Its too bad," Rinoa finally said. "That you decided to give me smiles after you killed me."  
  
He swallowed, his throat suddenly feeling dry. "Oh god. 'Noa, it wasn't me! It was... something else..."  
  
"No excuses!" she snapped, her eyes glowing with a passionate hate. "It was you, and only you. You stabbed me. You killed me. And even when I laid, bleeding on the floor, what did you do!?"  
  
"I--"  
  
"Wrong answer, Squall," she said cruelly before he had a chance to explain. "You did nothing. You didn't care. Quistis stayed with me. She tried to save me. But you didn't care."  
  
"It wasn't me!" He cried out. He stumbled to his knees before her. "Rinoa, you've got to believe me!"  
  
"Did you even shed one tear for me, Squall?"  
  
Tears began to swell up in his eyes. His hands grasped her black boots. A solitary tear fell and splashed against her left boot.  
  
"I still do," he whispered. "I loved you, Rinoa. I still do. Even though you're gone, everything I do is for you."  
  
"Humor me," she said down to him, her voice tone-less.  
  
"I..." he began, "I ignore all my friends. I met this girl, named Mataji, who I thought could help me. I thought that if I found the person who killed you, I could offer them something. Bring you back in place of Mataji's life."  
  
"Oh, Squall," she said with a sigh. She knelt down in front of him. She placed a cool hand under his chin and brought his eyes to hers. "Don't kill any more people."  
  
"But," he said with a low sob. "I miss you. You were not supposed to die. We are supposed to be together forever!"  
  
"Well," she said. In a serious tone, she finished: "You could always kill yourself."  
  
He looked at her, his eyes wide. "What...?"  
  
A heartless smile formed on her soft lips. "Kill yourself, Squall."  
  
A dark light passed across Squall's face. "Who are you."  
  
Rinoa giggled, throwing her arms around Squalls neck. She tossed her dark brown hair from her midnight eyes. "Why, I'm your little love muffin, you silly boy!"  
  
With that, she planted a kiss upon his quivering lips. And as if a spell had been broken, Squall's world flashed white.  
  
Then he woke up.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Selphie's fingers traced the lettering on Irvine's headstone. She wondered briefly if he would have wanted to be buried in a vacant, grassy yet beautiful field.  
  
No, he would have wanted to be put in a glass case, kept perfectly preserved so millions of girls could cry over him.  
  
She laughed at her own thoughts. But she knew she was right. It was sad. It was sick.  
  
Sighing bitterly, she reached into her basket and pulled out a vial of colorless liquid. She rolled it over in her hands, wondering how they could make glass so perfectly smooth.  
  
"You see this?" Selphie asked, holding the vial up to his gravestone. "Does this look familiar to you?"  
  
She paused as if she was expecting an answer.  
  
"Correct!" she said in a gleeful tone. "This is the same poison that Quistis killed you with. I wonder, did it taste bad?" She shrugged and added: "well I guess I'm about to find out."  
  
She studied the vial carefully, her decision final. She placed two fingers on the corked top and attempted to pull it loose.  
  
"Oh, Selphie!" called Edea's voice.  
  
Selphie quickly placed her hand with the vial behind her back as Edea drew near. "Forget something?" asked Selphie cheerfully.  
  
"Actually, I wish to ask you something, Daughter," Edea said.  
  
"Oh?" Selphie questioned.  
  
Edea sat beside her. "I wondered if-- what do you have behind your back, child?"  
  
"This?" Selphie nervously extended the vial before her. "This is a vial of Externia."  
  
Edea raised a dark brow. "What is Externia?"  
  
"A elixor that relaxes you," Selphie explained. "I was getting all teary eyed, sitting here before Irvine. I brought some of these with me to take."  
  
"May I see it?" Edea asked, reaching a open hand out to Selphie.  
  
The brunette hesitated, slowly reached her hand out, and dropped the vial into Edea's hand. She watched as Edea's dark golden eyes traced over the vial of poison and her nerves began to become frayed.  
  
"Do you happen to have a pen on you, Daughter?" Edea asked.  
  
"Sure, Matron," Selphie said. She turned her back to Edea. Once more she opened her basket and searched for a pen or pencil. Coming across a pen that held red ink, she turned back around and handed it to Edea.  
  
"Thank you," Edea breathed as she received the pen. She wrote something on her hand. Selphie leaned forward to see what she had written, but the lettering was jumbled and illegible.  
  
"Can I have the Exterion back now?" Selphie asked.  
  
"You may want to just use another bottle," Edea said with a light smile. "I, too, was feeling teary eyed; I hope these things are not expensive. If they are, I will reimburse you."  
  
Selphie froze. Her heart skipped a beat. "...Did you take it?"  
  
Edea coughed, "yes."  
  
"Bummer," Selphie whispered.  
  
Edea coughed harder. "What's wrong, Daughter?"  
  
Selphie tried to be her usual upbeat self, "oh, nothing! I just realized I didn't have another with me, is all. And they are very hard to find. I had to go to Timber to buy one."  
  
"I'm sowwy," Edea said. Her eyes were suddenly bloodshot. "It was roode of me."  
  
Without warning, Edea pitched forward and hit Irvine's grave face down. Her back did not move with signs of breathing. Selphie was surprised; Irvine took longer to die. First, he had nearly drowned in his own blood.  
  
"Super-duper-mega-bummer," Selphie said with a low sigh. She took the empty vial from Edea's limp fingers and set it inside her basket. She closed her basket and stood up with it. She dusted some dirt and grass from her bare knees.  
  
Looking at Edea's body once more, she walked away with a slight skip to her step.  
  
~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~  
  
Quistis woke from the feeling of someone placing light kisses across her forehead and the top of her skull. She allowed her blue eyes to flutter open to see whom was waking her gently. She didn't move and came to realize that it was Seifer who was disturbing her deep sleep. He was lying on his side next to her in bed, his left hand placed on her hip, his right trapped beheanth his body. She was laying on her stomach, her head turned to face him, her right arm wrapped protectively around his body. She was a bit cold; the covers on the bed were laying on the floor. She closed her eyes.  
  
Quistis let out a soft, tired cry and moved her legs slightly.  
  
"What time is it," she whispered, leaving her eyes closed.  
  
He stopped kissing her head. "...Almost seven."  
  
Her body ached. Especially her breasts. The night prior, they had seemed to be Seifer's new best friends.  
  
She smiled at her thoughts.  
  
"What's the smile for," he asked her softly.  
  
She opened her eyes and tilted her head up without having it leave the pillow. She looked into his eyes, which were slightly bloodshot but happy looking.  
  
"Just remembering," was her answer.  
  
Her reply made his face break into a smile. "Well, at least you weren't cringing. Or crying. Come on, we got to get going. The Big Bad doesn't sleep, ya know..."  
  
He sat up and went to completely stand but she grabbed his arm. "No, not yet. Just a little longer, please?"  
  
Seifer laughed and playfully went after her again, placing his hands behind her back and lifting her up for a kiss. She giggled as well, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"Big Bad's gonna get away from us," he said with a pause. "And then we'll be sorry."  
  
Her heart was pounding. "Oh, I don't care!"  
  
"Well then, neither do I!" He said as he trailed kisses down the throat and chest.  
  
She laughed again, wanting him to take her once more.  
  
But then her stomach lurched. She felt the same way she had during dinner the night prior.  
  
"Wait, stop!" Quistis gasped as tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
He stopped on request, drawing back from her. "What's wrong?"  
  
She leapt from the bed and raced for the bathroom, not bothering to close the door behind her. She fell to her knees before the toilet and emptied the contents of her stomach, which was basically stomach acid since she hadn't eaten last she'd thrown up, into the bowl.  
  
She felt smooth fabric slip over her shoulders once she finished. She wiped her mouth and looked behind her. Seifer had put her silk bathrobe on her. She quickly fished her arms through the sleeves. Standing, she tied to robe shut.  
  
What the fuck is wrong with me, she wondered.  
  
"Are you okay?" Seifer asked her, sounding concerned. He reached out for her.  
  
Just at that moment the phone rang. Seifer left to answer it.  
  
Quistis checked herself in the mirror to make sure she didn't have bile dripping from her chin. She walked from the bathroom to find Seifer on the phone.  
  
"Hey Cid," Seifer said. "Uh, how did you get the hotel room number of where we were staying? ...Oh, Quistis gave it to you. That's very like her. What do you need? ....What? ...No... I don't believe it! ...Okay, we'll be there."  
  
He hung up the phone and glanced at the panicked Quistis.  
  
He looked at her solemnly. "Its Matron..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Okay! Who here thought Edea would be the next to go??  
  
. 


	18. Tied Together

**Authors Note:** After almost a FOUR YEAR hiatus, I'm back and commited to writing again. Please read, comment, and enjoy. Hopefully, I've matured some as a writer since I was seventeen...

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen:** Tied Together

The news in which Cid had delivered over the phone had been grim: Edea, their Matron, had passed away. She had reportedly told her husband she was going to be visiting Irvine's grave, and when she failed so return back to Balamb Garden that night, Cid left to find her. He had found her, resting peacefully on Irvine's final resting place, with her face buried in the cold, hard dirt. Cid had demanded several tests to be conducted over the manner of his wife's death. According to Cid, traces of the same poison that had killed Irvine had killed Matron. Quistis found her death rather poetic; the same drug killed 'mother' and child alike. Poetic or not, Quistis felt sick when Seifer had announced the news. They were to head back to Garden immediatly for the funeral. The Big Bad was just going to have to wait, and hopefully nobody was placed under The Spell in the mean time.

She searched for her clothes but failed. She remembered her shower she had taken the night before, and how Seifer had stolen her clothes and belongings. By the time she had realized this fact, her first lover had already dressed. He finished lacing his boots and looked perplexed on why she hadn't started dressing.

"Quistis," he said. "What are you doing?"

Quistis swallowed hard, trying hard not to cry. Her Matron was dead. The only mother she would ever know was gone. Her throat swelled, and she bit her tongue to hold off the tears. "Y-you took them last night, remember?"

He remembered, suddenly looking guilty. He strolled over to the bed and bent down, pulling out her duffle bag and sliding it across the bed to her. She reached in and pulled out her usual outfit and headed off to the bathroom to dress. As she closed the door behind her, Seifer questioned on why she was leaving the room to dress.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before," he stated.

She blushed and agreed with him, but still wished for her privacy. Her hands shook as she pulled on her skirt and top, and the lump present in her throat grew larger. She coughed and scooped some water into her mouth via the sink faucet. She was weak from the news, and of course vomiting twice in the past 24 hours didn't help either. When she exited the bathroom, she purposly ignored Seifer's eyes. She was hotly embarressed by what had happened between them, and her shyness was getting the best of her. Their giddiness merrily an hour before seemed childish to her now, and she mentally scolded herself for allowing her emotions to surface themselves so sharply.

"Hey..." Seifer called out softly. She sniffled, ignoring him while she pulled on her boots.

"Quistis..."

She quickly fixed her hair, trying her best to cover the slowly growing in bald spot. She packed her bag and picked it up and headed for the door. "Let's go."

Seifer followed her out, obviously concerned for her. She staggered down the hall, twice having to put her hand on the wall for support. Seifer was by her side, taking her back from her shoulder and draping it across his own. He stopped her, placing both hands on her shoulders while trying to look into her eyes.

"You alright?"

"M-Matron's gone," Quistis whispered, feeling tears ready to burst from her eyes. Hold them down, she thought desperatly. Don't let your emotions get the best of you again.

Yet she began to lose it. "She's never coming back!" Her voice came out high pitched and wavered, and Seifer instantly pulled her close to him in a caring embrace.

"We're gonna kill this thing," he told her. "Don't worry... Everything will be fine."

"But nothing will go back to normal," Quistis fought to find her calm voice again. "They will still be dead, and everyone will still be changed."

"Gotta do the best we can with what we got," he said as he kissed the top of her head. "You're not dead, remember that. You can still live on for them."

Quistis pulled away and nodded, realizing he spoke the truth. She forced the tears back down and gave him a gentle smile. "Okay... Let's go back to Garden."

Still feeling weak, she allowed him to help her to the elevator, and outside of the hotel into Deling City.

* * *

Squall coughed and let his head fall back onto the cold, hard wall of the underground cove. He had been trapped down there for hours, yet was still unsure of the time. The evil creature down there with him had silenced, and he had no idea where it was. Every so often he stood and tried to find his way out, tracing the wall with his hand, but felt as if he was making circle upon circle upon circle. He had no source of light, having run out of spells.

Suddenly, a voice whispered into his left ear. "Squall..."

He leapt back, his heart pounding, punching blinding at the air.

"Settle down," the voice cackled. "I bring news."

He waited, remaining silent. He expected the worst.

"Number three has joined Raven Girl and Loud Boy."

He didn't feel anguish over the news; how could he when he didn't know who died? He asked a different question instead, "Who are you?"

The person seemed surprised by his question, but answered none the less. "I am Thaaly."

He didn't care about her name. "Who are you?"

"A master of spells, a Goddess of destruction. I was called to destroy certain individuals, yourself included. I will not stop until my job has been completed."

So it was a she. A goddess, she called herself. "Are you human?" For all he knew, she could be a guardian force.

"...Technically," she snickered. "Although I would consider myself above such lowly creatures, and my followers would agree."

If she had followers, then there would be information on her. And, if she truly was human, than she could die like one. Squall would make her suffer... the way he had suffered... the way Rinoa had suffered...

"Who wants to kill us?" He asked.

Thaaly laughed in response.

"Answer me!"

"Do you remember who I said was to die after number three?"

"...Me..." He feared the answer. His body tightened and poised for attack.

"Not yet. I am not through with you yet. You are too important in this story."

Without warning, off in the distance the cellar door opened, and sunlight flooded into the dark room. Without hesitating, Squall raced for the door. He climbed the broken stone stairs and pushed himself out into the woods. He collasped near the entrance, breathing heavily. His relief lasted only a moment, for he heard Thaaly climbing the stairs as well. He struggled to his feet, blinded by the daylight, unsure of which way to run.

A heavy cloaked figure emerged from the blackness of the hole in the ground. Squall could not see any skin, but did take note on Thaaly's rather short stature. He figured that any information he could gather on this evil could help him eventually bring her down. Right now, he worried for his own life. His eyes finally began to clear, and he could see a little better.

Thaaly pulled his gunblade out from under her cloak. He had forgotten that he had dropped it in the cove. Thaaly simply dropped it to the cold, damp forest floor and sleekly walked back down into her underground lair. His heart still pounded, kneeling and feeling numb. He cautiously reached for his trusted weapon and grasped it tightly in his hands.

Squall was a mix of emotions. Someone he knew had just died, and he was going to die next. Yet despite this fear and sadness, he felt relieved that no more of his friends would die next. Hopefully, he could stop Thaaly before he died, but if he failed, he hoped it would occur _AFTER _Seifer died. His hate for Seifer grew stronger with every breath, and prayed Hyne would end Seifer's life.

Regaining his composure, he looked around the woods. Mataji was nowhere to be seen. He dared not to go back into the cave, and decided instead to head back to Garden and report his new and important information to Cid himself.

* * *

Quistis and Seifer sat before Cid, who looked rather relaxed considering his wife had just passed away. He was busy filling out papers, wiping dabs of sweat from his forehead. He frequently cleaned off his glasses and cleared his throat. All in all, he looked more nervous than devestated. He had welcomed Quistis and Seifer back, and excused himself while he finished some work. Quistis found herself thinking about the previous night while she waited. She was still embarressed by her actions, and tried to think of a way to avoid Seifer in the future.

I'm so ashamed... she thought to herself. While my friends have been dying, I've been so selfish. I've been trying to make myself happy and pleased when I should have been doing my duty as a SeeD and a friend! I'm so ashamed...

From the corner of her eye she caught Seifer continuously throw glances her way. He was a smart boy and kept his distance, probably also disgusted with himself as well. After all, she was Quistis Trepe, who wouldn't be embarressed by having sex with her?

Cid finally put his pen down and sighed slowly. "My apologies," he said softly, placing a hand to his chest. "Funeral arrangements, you see..."

"Sir," Quistis said as politely as she could. "Forgive me for saying so, but, I thought I'd see you in a much more destressed state than that of which you are in."

Cid nodded to himself, meeting the blonde woman's eyes. "You see, I've been preparing for Edea's death for so long that it no longer comes as a shock. Back when she was possessed by Ultimecia, I had to authorize her assasination. I had to prepare for my wife's death long ago, and it still haunted me to this day. Of course I am sad, but I have expected this... Oh, forgive my lack of emotion, Quistis."

"I understand, sir," Quistis said gently. She leaned across his desk and took his hands into hers. "We all grieve in very different ways. If you need anything, I will be here for you, alright? Can I help with anything?"

The headmaster smiled fondly at the beautiful woman. "Just attend her funeral... Seifer, too. She'd want all her children to be there."

Quistis finally allowed herself to look over at Seifer. His face was a mix of emotions, and she wished she could know what he was thinking.

Cid once again cleared his throat. "If you'll excuse me, I have some more business to attend to. I'll let you know when the funeral will be."

The two twenty-year-olds stood from their plush chairs. Seifer nodded while Quistis gave the proper salute, and both exited towards the elevator. Quistis debated whether or not telling Seifer to go ahead without her, in order to avoid him furthor. She decided to simply part from him once out of the elevator. Once the doors clicked shut, Seifer tried to pull her close to him. She hesitated at first, then allowed herself to be pulled into his embrace. It felt good to be able to rest against someone's chest; a luxury she had never before experienced. She sighed deeply and let her eyes shut. Seifer tilted her head back with a gloved hand and bent down to kiss her. Quistis leaned up to meet his lips.

Don't be so selfish, Trepe!

Her thoughts and guilt plagued her, and she ripped herself free from his grasp. The doors to the elevator opened, and she hurried out into the hallway of the first floor. Seifer caught up to her quickly, demanding she stop. She stopped in the middle of descending the stairs.

"Yes?" She questioned.

"What are you doing?" He crossed his arms over his chest, obviously sensing her revolt of him.

"I'm going to go find Selphie, Zell, and Squall. I need to see them." She sighed sadly. Sigh, sigh, sigh, that's all she seemed to be doing these days.

"No," Seifer objected. A sly grin formed on his chiseled face. "Let's go somewhere we can be alone."

Quistis scoffed, rolling her asure eyes. She spoke sharply and cruely. "Please. Seifer what happened between us was a huge mistake. It will never happen again." She turned away from him and began to continue her descent. "Please leave me alone from now on."

She heard him chuckle from behind her. "Oh, what a surprise!"

She ignored him, knowing he wished her to turn around. Yet she found him at her side, matching her strides perfectly.

"You know," he said to her quietly as they walked. "When I have a woman, she usually become to clingy and needy, and I'm the one to push her away. Then here we are, and you're pushing me away!"

Quistis stopped in her tracks, staring at his face in disgust. When he has a woman? Oh, Hyne! She thought, I'm nothing more than a tally mark on the bed post for Seifer fucking Almasy. "You're a pig, Seifer."

She began to walk again, and thankfully Seifer did not follow her. Instead, he called out to her. "We are tied to each other, Trepe! No matter what happens, no matter how old or far apart we are, we will end up together again. And you know it!"

Quistis struggled to push his words from her mind. She needed to see her friends, and solve this mystery with them and nobody else. Seifer was wrong, she knew. She had made a mistake, and that was the end of it. She would move on. Quistis, think of Squall. Get back to your roots...

Yet still, she wanted nothing more than to be back in Seifer's embrace.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Four year hiatus... hope that this chapter was good! 


End file.
